Errores de Dos Generaciones
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Esta es la historia de Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester y los errores cometidos en el pasado, será que luego de ellos Terry su hijo y Candy su amada van a cometer los mismos errores que los padres de Terry al separarse por una mujer
1. Amor a Primera Vista

**Errores de dos Generaciones**

Capitulo 1

Amor a primera vista

Eran finales del año de 1895 cuando un joven inglés Richard Grandchester desembarcaba un barco en New York gracias a una invitación que le había hecho su mejor y único amigo aviador igual que él pero también con pasión por el teatro Robert Hathaway, el joven Richard Grandchester había dejado de lado los planes de su padre para casarlo con una de las hijas de un duque muy amigo de su padre la señorita Beatrix, pero como él no la amaba se escapó de todo ese mundo que lo atormentaba aunque le dijeran muchas veces que era un rebelde sin causa mientras el seguía pensado si se casaría o no una voz lo llamaba con mucha insistencia y él vio a lo lejos que era su amigo Robert que lo llamaba

Richard, Richard- decía Robert para que su amigo lo divisara

Robert amigo- dijo Richard llegando en donde se encontraba Robert

Richard como estás, dime como está tu padre?- dijo Robert

Ni me hables de él que, ahora tiene ideas locas de que me case con una mujer la duquesa Beatrix- dijo Richard con fastidio

Jajajaja hay amigo porque crees que te invite a venir- dijo Robert – pero ven vamos a mi casa para que te cambies y vallas a ver mi debut como director- dijo Robert

Jajajaja bien amigo espero sea buena la obra porque si nó me arrepentiré de haber venido- dijo Richard

Cállate que estoy nervioso- dijo Robert

Jajajajaja ya vez, parece que la obra no es buena

Sabes qué mejor vámonos antes de que te mande de regreso a Inglaterra en el próximo barco para que te cases con la duquesa - dijo Robert, luego noto la cara de fastidio de su amigo- ajajajajaja

Cállate – dijo Richard

Bien, bien , vamos- dijo Robert

Los dos caballeros se dirigieron a la casa de Robert Hathaway y luego almorzarón y se arreglarón para la noche, antes de salir Richard le preguntó a su amigo como se llamaba la obra:

Robert como se llama la obra- dijo Richard

Se llama Romeo y Julieta es de William Shakespiare

* * *

Robert se fue junto con su amigo hacia el teatro ya ahí Robert le indicó en donde se podía sentar su amigo y luego se retiró a vestirse para hacer su papel, 1 hora después el teatro estaba lleno y se escuchaba la tercera llamada en ese momento una rubia se despedía de su madre y la dejaba en el palco en donde estaba Richard

Adiós hija espero te valla bien, sabes que eres una excelente actriz- dijo la mujer

Gracias madre, bueno es hora, adiós mamá- dijo la rubia

Cuídate- dijo la mujer

Señora la ayudo a sentarse- dijo Richard como todo una caballero inglés

Gracias jovencito- dijo la mujer

Señora me permite preguntarle como se llama- dijo él

Me llamo Alexandra Baker y usted joven

Yo soy Richard Grandchester

Veo que no es de por aquí- dijo la señora

Esta en lo correcto madam yo soy de Inglaterra – dijo Richard

Me lo imaginaba- dijo ella

Porque lo dice?- dijo él

Por el acento que tiene, ese acento es inglés- dijo la señora

Veo que conoce mucho- dijo Richard

No tanto, esque mi difunto esposo era Inglés – dijo la señora

Lo siento tanto no sabía que su esposo estaba muerto, pero cuénteme a quien viene a ver

A mi hija- dijo ella- y usted- dijo la mujer

A un amigo es el director, digame quien es su hija?- Dijo Richard

Sabe no lo sé pero me imagino que es una de las actrices secundarias ya que es nueva en esto- dijo la mujer

Entonces los dos notarón que el telón se cerraba y salía los actores a desenvolver su papel , Richard le dijo a la mujer:

Que disfrute la obra madam-

Gracias joven, igualmente

Y así transcurrió la velada con cada escena que se interpretaba a Richard le gustaba más y más la obra pero no era la historia si no por la mujer que interpretaba a Julieta era realmente hermosa y tenía una gran parecido con la señora sentada a su lado pero no podía ser su hija ya que ella le había dicho que era una actriz secundaria,

Al fin terminó la obra y con ovación de pie, todos estaban ya retirándose de las istalaciones del teatro momentos después un acomodador llegó al palco donde estaba la señora Alexandra y Richard entonces dijo así:

Señora su hija la llama a su camerino- dijo el acomodador

Dígale que ahora voy- dijo la mujer- adiós muchacho cuídate- dijo la mujer retirándose

Fue un gusto compartir con usted la velada- dijo él

Entonces otra persona llegó al palco y le dijo- Señor Grandchester?- dijo él acomodador

Si?- dijo Richard

El señor Hathaway lo espera en su camerino, acompáñeme por favor

Claro-dijo él

* * *

Entonces los dos hombres se dirigieron al camerino, Richard se quedó ahí y el acomodador se fue, entonces se dipuso a abrir la puerta y ahí encontró a su amigo

Hey Richard que te pareció- Robert

Bien, Robert creo que estuvo bien- dijo Richard

Si aja te creo- dijo Robert

Que mas crees que pasó?- dijo Richard

Jajaja ví que no le despegaste la vista a mi Julieta

Richard tragó seco- tu Julieta?

Jajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara jajajajaja, no, no es mía, aún- dijo Robert

Ja, ja, já, muy gracioso Robert pero esa mujer es muy linda no lo crees?- dijo Richard

Si, muy linda, me imagino que la quieres para un rato- dijo Robert

No lo sé primero debo ver si me hace caso- dijo Richard

Hay amigo que más diera yo por ser la mitad de guapo de lo que eres tu- dijo Robert

Que?, te gusto- dijo Richard bromista

Guacala, no como crees- dijo Robert haciendo una mueca de desagrado

Bueno y ahora yo te invito a cenar, como premio por tu gran obra- dijo Richard

Mira amigo el dueño del grupo ha organizado una recepción para él grupo, porque no vamos , además tu eres el invitado de honor porque eres de la realeza, y el dueño me ha pedido que te lleve- dijo Robert

Pero, Robert no debiste decirle que yo era el siguiente duque- dijo Richard

Si lo sé amigo pero por favor concédeme ese deseo de ser popular por un momento- dijo Robert

No, no quiero ir- dijo Richard- tu sabes que por eso no he recibido el titulo por todas las fiestas de Sociedad- dijo él haciendo énfasis en la palabra sociedad

Vamos, por favor, además hay estará la chica que te gusta por favor acepta- dijo Robert

Hay estará ella- pensó Richard- bien vamos pero solo lo hago como un favor- dijo Richard

Gracias amigo, y si tu deseas nos retiramos temprano- dijo Robert

Si claro- dijo Richard que estaba pensando en como hablarle a esa bella americana rubia

* * *

Luego los dos caballeros salieron del teatro y se dirigieron a el salón en donde se daba la fiesta mientras en uno de los camerinos madre e hija hablaban de la obra y algo más

Hola hija felicidades, estuviste maravillosa- dijo la mujer

Gracias mamá- dijo la actriz- sabes me sentí un poco nerviosa porque hay no debe ser una tontería- dijo la actriz

Que pasa hija?- dijo la señora

Mamá sentí que alguien me observaba insistentemente desde el público- dijo la actriz

Si hija me imagino que muchas personas, sobre todo los muchachos te miraban insistentemente, como no, si eres muy hermosa, talvez hay encuentras a un hombre que te quiera y hasta te cases con él- dijo la madre

Hay mamá que cosas dices- dijo la actriz sonrojada

Y por qué no?- dijo la madre- sabes yo estaba sentada a la par de un hombre inglés muy buen mozo que le quitaría la respiración a toda la que se le acerca- dijo la señora

Pero madre tu como sabes que es inglés?, acaso lo conoces- dijo la actriz

No, pero me lo comentó, bueno y tu porque te pones tan elegante si ya nos vamos a la casa?- dijo la madre-

Porque estamos invitadas a una recepción por el estreno de la obra y debo ir porque harán un anuncio importante- dijo la actriz

Bueno hija vamos pero eso si solo un momento porque ya estoy vieja para esas cosas- dijo la madre

Si mamá como digas- entonces las dos mujeres salieron del teatro para dirigirse a el salón de la recepción

* * *

Ya ahí se encontraban dos caballeros platicando hasta que llegó el dueño del grupo teatral a platicar con ellos, mientras una rubia entraba al teatro

Usted es el señor Richard Grandchester?- dijo el dueño extendiéndole la mano

Si usted ha de ser el dueño- dijo Richard

Si, me llamo Joseph Smith- dijo él

Mucho gusto- dijo Richard

Y bien, que le pareció la obra- dijo el dueño

Bien estuvo muy bien organizada y me pareció muy bueno el desempeño de los actores, mas el de los principales- dijo él

Ha! Vió actuar a la chica Baker si bueno es muy buena actriz notamos que tiene futuro en la actuación por lo mismo le dimos uno de los papeles principales-dijo Joseph

A! osea que yo no actúo bien- dijo Robert

Claro que sí muchacho por eso te voy a dar una sorpresa el día de hoy- dijo Joseph

Si? Cuál?- dijo Robert

Ya lo verás muchacho- dijo Joseph

* * *

Luego de una plática muy amena y que todos se encontraran ahí en el salón, llego la hora de dar dos anuncios y el encargado de ello era Joseph el dueño entonces inició así :

Queridos amigos del grupo Stratford, jóvenes integrantes del mismo, medios de comunicación, tengan todos una excelente velada, para mi ha sido todo un honor el tener a actores muy talentosos, que son las futuras promesas en el teatro de los Estados Unidos el día de hoy yo he sido el portavoz de dos increibles noticias, la primera es que un miembro de la realeza inglesa nos visita aquí en América el señor Richard G. Grandchester- entonces todos los presentes aplaudieron, y Richard se levantó de su asiento, pero una mujer ahí ya lo conocía

Hija mira ese es el chico buen mozo que se sentó junto a mí- dijo la señora Alexandra

Quién?- dijo la actriz

Él mira, no, ya se sentó- dijo la mujer decepcionada

También tengo una noticia para ustedes la cual es mi retiro del negocio teatral porque quiero pasar mis últimos días con mi esposa, pero no se pongan tristes porque sé que el grupo se quedará en buenas manos ya que le he preguntado a algunos integrantes del consejo los cuales coincidimos en que era la mejor opción para dirigir el grupo Stratford, por su entrega y dedicación en cada ensayo y su triunfo el día de hoy debutando como director, así que pido un fuerte aplauso para mi querido amigo Robert Hathaway- Robert se había quedado en shock nunca pensó que el sería el dueño de un grupo teatral, menos siendo nuevo en la actuación pero entonces se levantó y fue con Joseph a darle un abrazo de agradecimiento; por darle la oportunidad de liderar el prestigioso grupo Stratford- amigo te felicito creo que harás un buen trabajo- dijo Joseph entregándole el micrófono

Amigo Joseph te agradezco la oportunidad que me has dado te aseguro que note defraudare lo juro- dijo Robert

Pero bueno la fiesta sigue, que comience el baile- dijo Joseph, entonces todos abrieron la pista de baile y se disponían a bailar pero Joseph habló nuevamente- amigos como Robert y el señor Grandchester son los invitados de honor, dejemos que escojan su pareja entre toda la concurrencia así que les pido que pasen al centro y escojan su pareja- entonces los dos jóvenes pasaron al centro, Robert fue a escoger a una de sus compañeras del grupo Stratford y Richard se dirigió a una mujer que había visto y quería saludar

Señora Alexandra como le va- dijo Richard

Señor Grandchester es un honor- dijo la mujer

Me concedería esta pieza- dijo el ofreciéndole la mano

Lo siento mucho hijo, pero no bailo- dijo ella, pero observó la cara triste de Richard- sin embargo a mi hija le encantaría- dijo ella

La chica se volteo y ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron Richard conocía al amor de su vida y ella veía a un hombre muy guapo los dos se olvidaron de los demás, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y nadie más- Bailamos- preguntó Richard

Por supuesto- dijo la chica, tomando la mano del hombre sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Entonces los dos se dirigierón a la pista de baile y comenzó a sonar la música era un vals de **Johann Strauss** **Wiener Bonbons y Voces de Primavera**

Como te llamas?- dijo Richard

Me llamo Eleonor Baker, pero mi padre me decía Elly, y tu?

Yo soy Richard Grandchester, pero me dicen Richard

Yo puedo llamarte Richi- dijo ella

Por supuesto

Y así dos almas bailaban al compás de un vals, mientras sus corazones entendían el significado de amor a primera vista

Continuará

* * *

 **Hola, hola, mis Candy amigas pues aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic que acabo de empezar, me surgió la idea de hacerlo porque quería relatar la historia de Richard y Eleonor y como afecta esto en el destino de Terry , espero les guste y me manden muchos reviews y si son anónimos no duden ni se apenen en mandármelos a mi correo ggisselle46arrobayimailpuntocom (ya ustedes lo escriben bien) y bueno espero sus criticas ya sean constructivas o destructivas jajaja no se preocupen que no me enojo y bueno las tomo como un consejo**

 **Reitero mis saludos y los (as) insto a que lean mi otro fic "Guardando Secretos" (en proceso) y pues tambien que me manden muchos reviews hasta el próximo capítulo Bye**


	2. Pequeños Detalles

Errores de dos generaciones

Capitulo 2

Pequeños detalles

En un baile se encontraban dos personas que apenas se habían conocido ese día pero que sus almas ya estaban predestinadas a vivir juntas, solo eran ellos dos en el salón no se encontraban nadie alrededor de ellos,

Al final de tan hermoso vals él, reacciono y condujo a su bella dama a su asiento junto a su madre

Señora le entrego a su hija sana y salva- dijo Richard

Gracias joven, como te la estas pasando hija?- preguntó la anciana con una mirada picara

He… bien , excelentemente bien- dijo Eleonor

Bueno señorita fue un gusto bailar con usted- dijo Richard

Igualmente- dijo ella estrechando su mano hacia la de Richard, entonces el le beso el dorso de la mano deseando besar sus labios

Entonces Richard se retiró hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

Hey Richard como te fue- dijo Robert con una mirada picara

Excelentemente bien – dijo Richard aún recordando los bellos ojos de la chica con la que acababa de bailar

Verdad que Eleonor es realmente hermosa- dijo Robert

Si que lo es- dijo Richard

Bueno amigo a disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo Robert

Entonces los dos caballeros estuvierón ahí hasta acabarse la fiesta mientras las dos dams madre e hija se retiraban.

Ya muy entrada la noche todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo muy plácidamente excepto dos almas que en esa misma noche habían sido flechadas por el amor a primera vista

Guau que hermosa es- pensaba Richard

Ah! que guapo era ese caballero Richard, y pensar que es amigo de Robert ha! Que pequeño es el mundo- pensaba Eleonor

Y así pasarón la noche pensando el uno en el otro sintiendo necesidad de verse de nuevo

Al día siguiente Richard fue el primero en despertar y luego se despertó Robert

Hey Richard como puedes despertarte tan temprano luego se beber tanto la noche anterior- dijo Robert- en cambio yo que solo bebí dos copitas me siento con resaca- dijo Robert

Jajajaja eso te pasa por no estar acostumbrado al alcohol jajaja si te vieras en este momento te reirías- dijo Richard

Cállate que no ves que me estalla la cabeza- dijo Robert

Jajaja- reía Richard

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad vivía Eleonor Baker que yacía preparando el desayuno para ella y su madre , en ese momento su madre le habló

Hija que haces aquí y preparando el desayuno tan temprano- dijo su madre

Nada mamá ven siéntate ya está el desayuno- dijo Eleonor

Pero tu levantada tan temprano eso es extraño- dijo su madre extrañada

Hay mamá tu y tus tonterías ven que se enfría- dijo Eleonor

Espero no este envenenado- dijo su madre bromeando

Mamá!- dijo Eleonor- está bien me levante temprano porque no pude dormir contenta- dijo Eleonor

No, no estoy contenta porque no me dices porque no has podido dormir- dijo su madre

Pero madre no tenía sueño- le dijo Eleonor

Pero hija dime la verdad, acaso no confías en mí- dijo la madre

Si madre pero no es por nadie- dijo Eleonor

Ja como si no te conociera- dijo su madre

Lo sé mamá, de verdad soy tan obvia- dijo Eleonor

La verdad si hija, dime, te has enamorado de ese joven, como dijo que se llamaba- dijo su madre- así Richard, te has enamorado del joven Richard

La verdad madre me gusta pero no creo que sea amor- dijo Eleonor

Pero hija verdad que está guapo- dijo la mujer

Mamá!- dijo Eleonor

Pero si es la verdad- dijo su madre

Sabes que mejor come porque hoy nos iremos de compras –dijo Eleonor

Pero hija no tienes que trabajar- dijo su madre

Si mamá pero hasta la noche así que tengo libre todo el día- dijo Eleonor

Está bien hija, talvez nos encontremos con ese joven

Si aja madre como tu digas- dijo Eleonor con despectividad pero deseando que pasara

Mientras en otro lugar de New York

Richard que harás hoy?- preguntaba Robert

Pues … tengo que resolver unos asuntos – dijo Richard maquinando una idea ensu cabeza

Tu…. Asuntos… aquí?- dijo Robert

Si lo sé pero el deber me llama, pero dime donde vive el dueño de la compañía Stratford- dijo Richard

Para que quieres saber?-dijo Robert

Esque pienso decirle a mi padre que actúen en Inglaterra para la realeza y quiero agradecerle por la fiesta de ayer- dijo Richard

Bien pues si quieres te la puedo escribir aquí – dijo él sacando un trozo de papel de la bolsa de su saco

Gracias amigo- dijo Richard recibiendo el papel- bueno me despido- dijo Richard saliendo de la casa de Robert

Hay no sé en que andas metido- dijo Robert en tono de desaprobación

Minutos después Richard se encontraba en la casa del ex dueño del grupo Stratford

Toc, toc, toc,- sonaba la puerta

Buenos días en que… señor Richard como está venga pase – dijo el dueño

Gracias- dijo Richard entrando a la casa

Quien es querido?- dijo una mujer

Es un amigo- dijo el dueño- joven Richard ella es mi esposa Monic – dijo el dueño

Es un placer- dijo Richard besándole el dorso de la mano

El placer es mío joven Richard-dijo la señora

Y que lo trae por aquí.- dijo el dueño

Pues quisiera que usted me proporcione una información- dijo Richard

Bien pues pasemos al despacho- dijo el dueño- ;Minutos después los dos se encontraban en el despacho- bien joven en que le puedo servir- dijo el dueño

Bien pues necesito que me diga en donde vive la señorita Eleonor Baker, si es casada, soltera, con quien vive, y que le gusta

Guau muchacho son muchas preguntas- dijo el dueño – pero lo único que se es que vive con su madre y que está es su dirección- dijo el dueño escribiéndole la dirección en un trozo de papel

Gracias señor con esto me ayuda mucho, bueno me despido- dijo Richard levantándose de su asiento

Bien muchacho espero la puedas conquistar- dijo el dueño

Que?- dijo Richard

No te hagas el tonto muchacho he vivido más años que tú y se que es lo que pretendes- dijo el dueño

He gracias bueno me despido, espero volver a verlo- dijo Richard

Claro, suerte- dijo el dueño

Entonces Richard se dispuso a salir de la casa del dueño y ejecutar su plan

A las 4:00 de la tarde llegaban Eleonor y su madre a su casa muertas del cansancio por haber recorrido la ciudad por horas y horas, entonces Eleonor saco la llave para abrir su casa y la cara que tenía era indescifrable

Que pasa hija?- preguntaba su madre, en ese momento se dispuso a entrar y quedó apantallada con lo que vió

Por Dios quien haría eso – dijo Eleonor

No lo sé pero es hermoso- dijo su madre, viendo que su casa estaba repleta de flores de todos colores y aromas que hasta el baño estaba lleno de las mismas, y cuando las dos mujeres se dispusieron a entrar y cerraron la puerta de su departamento se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta

Si en que le pueso…..- Eleonor no terminó porque se sorprendió al ver a un gallardo hombre inglés parado frente a su puerta con una rosa roja en la mano

Espero le haya gustado el humilde detalle que le trajo su servidor- dijo Richard

Fue usted- dijo Eleonor

Si fui yo, pero le pido que me llame Richard y que nos tratemos con más confianza- dijo Richard

Está bien usted puede llamarme Eleonor- dijo ella

Bien señoras las invito a cenar luego de la función- dijo Richard

Joven Richard, buenas tardes, me temo que no podre acompañarlos- dijo Alexandra

Pero madre- dijo Eleonor

Si lo sé pero porque no vas con el joven- dijo la señora

Si Eleonor porque no vas conmigo- dijo Richard

Pero mi madre- dijo ella

Ve hija yo estaré bien- dijo la madre

Está bien- dijo Eleonor resignada

Bien, me despido espero les haya gustado el detalle y… señorita Baker- dijo Richard

Si- dijo Eleonor

La paso a recoger para llevarla al teatro- dijo Richard besándole el dorso de la mano en son de despedida

He… si- dijo Eleonor

Continuará

* * *

hola hola a todas bueno les comparto el segundo capitulo y no me queda más que agradeceles por seguir mi fic disculpenme por tardarme tanto pero no tuve tiempo

le agradezco a

arelyandley

AmmiiMorrigan

mimieGrandchester

kellyellin

por seguir mi fic

epero sus reviews hasta la proxima bye

me basé en la cancion "Cosas Pequeñas de Prince Royce"


	3. El amor

Errores de dos Generaciones

Capitulo 3

El amor

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y Richard como buen Inglés que era estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de la mujer que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en el que la vio

Estaba nerviosos pero no era por el hecho de invitar a Eleonor a cenar y llevarla al teatro sino que por la razón de que se estaba enamorando de ella y eso su padre no lo permitiría porque el ya estaba comprometido con una mujer que no amaba en cambio prefería dejar todo por su querida Eleonor pero… de que viviría no sería tan fácil porque su padre movería sus influencias para que el no pudiera casarse con la mujer que amaba. Esos eran pensamientos que lo atormentaban pero que por lo pronto se encargaría de borrar de su mente

Mientras dentro de la casa de Eleonor, ella estaba tan nerviosa porque era la primera vez que ella iba a tener una cita, ya que por su trabajo y porque estaba enfocada en su carrera no les hacia caso a todos los hombres que la perseguían

Eleonor ven hija ponte este vestido- decía su madre

Pero madre es muy atrevido- decía Eleonor

Ven hija yo se de hombres tu no sabes nada sobre ellos así que hazme caso- decía su madre

Pero mamá- decía Eleonor

Nada de peros jovencita

Está bien mamá pero eso no evita que esté nerviosa porque la verdad es que ese hombre es muy guapo- dijo Eleonor

Pero hija no que no te gustaba- decía su madre con una mirada pícara

A quien engaño mamá el me gusta siento que lo amo pero que hago si caigo en su juego- decía Eleonor

Sabes hija, un día tu padre me dijo que eras una mujer que no se deja vencer ni por más obstáculos que tenga en el camino, si persigues tu sueño así que te aseguro que no caeras- dijo su madre

Gracias mamá pero dime que tal me veo- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y modelando para su madre

Te ves hermosa hija toda una mujer- dijo la mujer orgullosa

Toc, toc, toc- decía en ese momento la puerta

Que nervios mamá- dijo Eleonor

Tranquila hija veamos que hora es?- decía la madre- como lo suponía si es inglés- dijo la mujer

Como lo sabes? Con solo ver un relo?- decía Eleonor

No hija los ingleses son muy puntuales- dijo su madre

Ahhhh! Igual que papá- dijo ella

Si hija igual que tu padre- dijo la mujer

Bien madre ve a abrir que esperas- dijo Eleonor

Si hija ya voy- dijo ella llegando hasta la puerta

Buenas Tardes- dijo la mujer

Buenas tardes señora Alexandra- dijo el besando el dorso de la mano de la mujer- tenga esto es para usted- dijo Richard entregándole una rosa

Pero joven no debió de haberse molestado- dijo la mujer

No es molestia- dijo él

Bien pase Eleonor viene en un momento- dijo la mujer

Gracias- dijo Richard ingresando en la casa

Buenas Tardes- dijo Eleonor ingresando a la pequeña salita

O por Dios es bellísima- pensaba Richard al verla con ese vestido color azul que contrastaba con sus bellos ojos

Le pasa algo Richard- dijo Eleonor con confusión sintiéndose satisfecha por dentro- mi madre tenía razón- pensaba Eleonor

He…. No bueno digo si bueno no… esto es para ti- dijo Richard muy apenado- bueno he…..

Nos vamos?- dijo Eleonor riendo a carcajadas por dentro

He… si- dijo Richard ofreciéndole el brazo

Adiós señora -dijo Richard turbado

Adiós joven que les vaya bien- dijo la mujer divertida

Adiós mamá- dijo Eleonor guiñándole un ojo

Adiós hija diviértete- dijo su madre devolviéndole el guiño

Mientras fuera de la casa los esperaba un chofer con un carro ultimo modelo de los más lujosos en Estados Unidos

Eleonor puedo decirte Elly- dijo Richard

Si pero si tu me dices Richi como me decía mi madre –dijo él

Bueno llegamos – dijo Richard

Bien vamos a tomar un carruaje- dijo Eleonor

Carruaje?- dijo Richard

Si no traes dinero como piensas que iremos a cenar- dijo Eleonor

Jajajajaja eres muy graciosa- dijo Richard

Pero que?- dijo Eleonor

Ven vamos- dijo Richard haciendo una seña para que el chofer abriera la portezuela del carro

Pero Richard es tuyo?- dijo Eleonor

Si es mío pero cuando regrese a Londres que espero sea en mucho tiempo se lo daré a Robert para que lo use- dijo Richard despreocupado

Pero que dices es un auto último modelo y lo dejarás ir así nada más no sabes cuanto cuesta uno?- dijo Eleonor

Si creo que cuesta 30 o 40 mil dólares porqué- dijo Richard

Y con esa naturalidad lo dices – dijo Eleonor

Si porque? Es algo malo- dijo Richard

No pero me sorprende- dijo Eleonor

Bien mientras estés conmigo nada te faltará

Que?- dijo Eleonor

si Eleonor soy rico y te haré feliz a mi lado puedo darte una vida comoda y darle una mensualidad generosa a a tu madre para que viva sin tener que trabajar- dijo él

Pero eres un engreído?- dijo Richard

Pero que dije yo solamente se que a las mujeres les gusta el dinero- dijo Richard

Pero que dices?- dijo Eleonor furiosa

Si es cierto mi madre solo se casó con mi padre por dinero – dijo Richard

Para tu información no a todas las mujeres les atrae el dinero de un hombre, además no creas que soy así Richar porque si crees que así ganaras mi amor estas muy equivocado y ese "mientras" quiere decir que solo me utilizarías como a un juguete

Pero si yo solamente…- dijo Richard

No Richard sabe qué mejor me voy adiós espero nunca vuelvas a buscarme- dijo Eleonor

Pero Eleonor- dijo corriendo tras la mujer

Nada Richard- dijo Eleonor

No Eleonor perdona si te ofendí pero esque es cierto lo que te dije mi madre se casó con mi padre por dinero y pensé que tu era igual porque todas las mujeres que se acercan a mí lo hacen por dinero no por amistad ni amor verdadero- dijo Richard

Richard!- dijo Eleonor conmovida

Lo siento discúlpame pero desde que te ví me flechaste te amé desde el primer momento- dijo Richard

Pero como..- dijo Eleonor que no esperaba un confesión así

No se como pasó pero te ví actuando y me enamoré de ti perdidamente- dijo Richard

Pero tu eres rico yo pobre tu mundo no me lo permitiría- dijo Eleonor

Soy capaz de dejar todo por ti no te conozco bien aún pero se que te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví- dijo Richard

Yo también Richard- dijo Eleonor

Eleonor!- dijo Richard

Pero…- dijo Eleonor

Pero que, Eleonor quieres ser mi novia- dijo Richard

Si quiero Richard pero…..- dijo Eleonor

Pero qué- dijo Richard

Pero no puedo- dijo ella

Porqué si nos amamos – dijo Richard

Si sé que nos amamos pero no puedo ser tu novia porque no conozco a tus padres ni a nadie en tu familia, además nos acabamos de conocer-dijo Eleonor

Pero eso que tiene que ver- dijo Richard

No lo sé son cuestiones morales- dijo Eleonor

Sabes qué creo que es más que suficiente que le pida permiso a tu madre- dijo Richard

Pero y tus padres- dijo Eleonor

Ellos comprenderán – mintió

Bueno si mi madre aprueba una relación de noviazgo contigo te acepto como novio- dijo ella

Gracias Eleonor ahora mismo entraré con tu madre- dijo él

Pero debo ir a trabajar- dijo Eleonor

No , no lo haras se que Robert comprenderá- dijo él

Pero…- dijo Eleonor

Nada de peros yo se que es lo que hago

Bien

Entonces los dos entraron a la casa de Eleonor y pidieron permiso a la madre de esta, quien por supuesto no se negó, y así pasaron los meses hasta llegar la navidad , el año nuevo, al final llegarón a el mes de mayo y Richard recibió una visita inesperada y de las más desagradables de su vida

Toc, toc, toc,- sonaba la puerta del departamento de Richard y Robert

Jajaja debe ser Robert otra vez olvidó las llaves- pensaba Richard y se dispuso a abrir

Hola Richard- dijo la persona que estaba afuera

Que haces aquí- dijo Richard

Eso lo debería preguntar yo- dijo la persona

A que has venido- dijo Richard- ya le he dicho a mi padre que no me casaré contigo

Pero como osas decirme eso Richard, si tu y yo ya habíamos estado comprometidos- dijo Beatrix

No Beatrix entiende que no te amo- dijo Richard

Aún no pero lo harás- dijo ella

Cállate, sabes que mejor vete- dijo Richard

Lo haré querido pero volveré- dijo ella

Entonces Richard pensó que debía irse a Londres para solucionar el problema con su padre y pedirle permiso para casarse con Eleonor

Entonces visitó a Eleonor en la noche y le contó de sus planes de viaje y que volvería muy pronto

Eleonor no llores- dijo Richard

Pero como quieres que no llore si me dejas- dijo ella

Pero volveré espérame- dijo Richard

Pero como quieres que no llore -dijo Eleonor

Si mi amor sabes he comprado algo para ti ábrelo- dijo el entregándole una caja aterciopelada

Pero Richard que es esto?- dijo Eleonor al ver un bello anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado

Eleonor te casarías conmigo – dijo Richard

Si Richi acepto- dijo ella

Te amo lo sabes- dijo Richard

Si lo sé- dijo Eleonor

Pero tu tambipe me amas- dijo Richard

Claro que si , lo dudas?- dijo Eleonor

No por supuesto que no- dijo Eleonor

Entonces Richard no espero más y beso a Eleonor como nunca lo había hecho era un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria al mismo tiempo, luego Richard comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Eleonor dejando un camino de besos en cada rincón, escuchado provenir de su boca gemidos llenos de pasión, luego los dos se sentaron en la cama de Eleonor y comenzaron las caricias ella acariciaba el fuerte torso de Richard para luego abrir su camisa y pasar a su bien definido abdomen, El comenzó a recorrer un poco más de su cuerpo subió un poco la falda de Eleonor dejado al descubierto sus piernas y recorriéndolas con una mano sin dejar de besar sus hombros, ella comenzó a besar su abdomen y su torso, pero en ese momento Richard recuperó la cordura y se alejo muy lentamente de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla

No, no es correcto no puedo faltarte el respeto, tu madre que diría- dijo Richard

Vamos Richard yo … quiero ser tuya además mi madre no está- dijo Eleonor con la voz entrecortada

Pero no puedo- dijo Richard

Vamos yo estoy dispuesta – dijo Eleonor

Pero Elly- no puedo terminar la frase porque ella comenzaba a besarlo en la boca y fue cuando iniciarón de nuevo aquellas caricias llenas de pasión

Estas segura?- preguntó Richard

Si mi amor-dijo ella con voz entrecortada

Entonces Richard la cargo hasta la cama y se montó sobre ella luego le levanto la falda y comenzó a desabotonarla muy lentamente hasta quitársela y dejar al descubierto su ropa interior, luego Eleonor con manos inexpertas le despojo a Richard de la camisa y cincho que llevaba en el pantalón, Richard por su parte comenzó a desatar el corsé que ella llevaba puesto para luego dejar al descubierto sus bien definidos senos entonces el comenzó a palparlos y luego a besarlos delicadamente produciendo en Eleonor pequeños gemidos, luego el comenzó a quietarse los zapatos y Eleonor también comenzó a despojarse de sus medias al final solo quedaron los dos en interiores el comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su miembro que pedía a gritos liberar todo lo que tenía dentro entonces Richard comenzó a bajar y quitar la última prenda que Eleonor tenía encima y ella por su parte sintió una humedad en su entre pierna que perdía algo que ella no sabía pero lo quería ya y entonces cayó la última prenda que no dejaba que los dos estuvieran solos sus almas , entonces Richard se posicionó sobre ella y ella vio a su miembro completamente erecto lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior, entonces Richard le preguntó:

Estas completamente segura- dijo él

Si- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Entonces el comenzó a explorar la intimidad de ella e introdujo un dedo para poder saber si estaba lista. Eleonor solo gimio ante tal contacto entonces el supo que estaba lista así que la fue penetrando muy suavemente y luego quedó completamente dentro de ella , Eleonor sintió una pequeña punzada en su entrepierna que luego se fue tornando en placer entonces comenzó a mover la cadera lo cual provocó en Richard gemidos de placer luego ellos llegaron al climax juntos y tocarón el mismísimo cielo y así duraron toda la noche amándose y explorándose el uno al otro marcando su territorio al final llegó la mañana y los dos se despidierón en el puerto jurándose amor y que se volverían a ver

Sin percatarse que unos ojos maliciosos los veían desde lejos

* * *

hola candy amigas bueno creo que está vez hice un capitulo algo caluroso y bueno espero este bien porque es mi primer capitulo así así que espero les este gustando esta historia y espero sus Reviews muchas gracias y si no pueden mandar un review en la página pues pueden mandarmelo a mi correo que es ggisselle46 gmail com espero sus opiniones ya sea buenas o malas y tambíen las incentivo a leer mi otro fic Guardando Secretos


	4. Peligro

Errores de dos generaciones

Capitulo 4

Peligro

Los dos enamorados se despedían en el muelle jurándose amor, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos maliciosos los veían desde lejos esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

Esa persona pensaba- jajaja Richard no sabes con quien te metes tanto te has esforzado en ocultar a tu amada pero no lo vas a lograr no de mi-pensaba

Adiós Elly mi corazón siempre será tuyo no lo olvidés- dijo Richard

No Richy hasta pronto y no te despidas para siempre solo serán unas semanas – dijo Eleonor

Si mi amor pero…..- dijo Richard

No hables mi amor mejor piensa en que entre más pronto resuelvas tus asuntos más pronto regresarás conmigo

Si Elly lo sé- dijo Richard acariciando el rostro de ella , pensando- si es que logro resolver mis asuntos, sinó estoy dispuesto a abandonar todo por tí

Adiós mi amor – dijo Eleonor

Adiós- dijo Richard dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Luego de que Eleonor se fuera Richard llamó a su chofer que se encontraba cerca de ahí, y le dijera algunas cosas al oído y luego abordó el barco con rumbo al viejo continente.

La persona que los espiaba al ver que Eleonor se retiraba entonces fue tras ella, pero luego en un movimiento rápido notó que Richard ya había alcanzado a divisar que alguien los observaba por eso sigilosamente se fue sin dejar que el chofer y guardaespaldas de Richard los siguiera

Al llegar al lugar en donde se hospedaban la mujer comentaba

Hey tu ven aca- le dijo a su guarda espaldas

Señora que necesita- dijo el guardaespaldas

Necesito que sigas a esa mujerzuela a donde quiera que vaya y que no le pierdas la pista, también quiero que me investigues, donde vive, su familia, en que trabaja todo y me lo entregues en un informe entendido?- dijo la mujer

Si señora, pero que ganaría yo con eso, si el sueldo que me paga casi no me alcanza- dijo el hombre

Tal vez quieras algo más- dijo la mujer acercándose seductoramente

Pero…. Señora es a su novio a quien seguimos- dijo el hombre un poco exitado

Pero el me ha engañado quien dice que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo- dijo ella besando el cuello del hombre, el cual luego de unos momentos cayó rendido

Hay señora usted es muy buena- dijo el guardaespaldas

Si lo sé querido pero haras lo que te dije- dijo la mujer

Si claro que lo haré- dijo el joven sintiendo una gran punzada en la entrepierna, para minutos después vaciarse completamente en ella

Pasaron los día y las semanas hasta llegar a los 2 meses la mujer le seguía la pista esa que le robaba a Richard pero le parecía extraño que los últimos días hubiera visitado tantas veces al médico y que se miraba más lucida que nunca tenía un brillo especial que hacia que se viera más linda de lo que era

Luego de una semana más el buque que venía de Inglaterra desembarcó y un joven de cabello negro y ojos café que venía con ilusiones grandes de rehacer una vida en América ya que había dejado todo su pasado en Inglaterra, su padre, su "prometida", su titulo, todo y había regresado para hacer feliz a su novia y formar una familia con ella costase lo que le costase, entonces se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, Robert Hathaway que de seguro lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras en otro lugar de New York una mujer rebosante de alegría llegaba a su casa luego de ir al médico y confirmar sus sospechas

Madre-dijo Eleonor

Si hija-dijo su madre Alexandra saliendo de la cocina

Mamá ven siéntate-dijo Eleonor

Si hija dime como te fue en el médico, que tienes, te sientes mal es una enfermedad grave-dijo Alexandra

Pues madre yo estoy mejor que bien porque….-dijo Eleonor siendo interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta

Espera hija ve a abrir la puerta-dijo Alexandra

Si madre pero primero escúchame-dijo Eleonor

Ve hija-dijo su madre entrando de nuevo a la cocina

Bien mamá-dijo Eleonor abriendo la puerta- En que le puedo… Richy-dijo Eleonor sorprendida de ver a su prometido

Elly amor mío como estas que tienes te ves un poco pálida-dijo Richard

No mi amor estoy bien, más que bien-dijo Eleonor

Bien pero, y tu madre necesito hablar con ella-dijo Richard

Está en la cocina, pero pasa-dijo Eleonor

Bien vamos-dijo Richard entrando a la humilde casa

Mamá a que no sabes quien es-dijo Eleonor

Si claro es tu jefe Robert-dijo la mujer

No mamá no es el-dijo Eleonor

Pero entonces-dijo la mujer desde la cocina

Soy yo señora-dijo Richard entrando en la cocina

Hoooo-dijo la mujer sorprendida-hijo como estas pensé que dejarías a Eleonor sola como te fue-dijo la mujer

Bien señora de hecho vengo a hacerle una propuesta-dijo Richard

Que pasa Richard-dijo Eleonor

Bien Elly tu sabes que te amo con todo el corazón y como sabes que soy inglés y cumplo mi palabra vengo a pedir tu mano en matrimonio-dijo Eleonor

Richard-dijo Eleonor

Es enserio –dijo Alexandra

Si señora muy enserio-dijo Richard

Mire joven mi hija es muy centrada, últimamente se ha sentido un poco mal , no creo que sea prudente el concederte la mano de mi hija si no está presente su padre –dijo Alexandra

Si señora lo sé pero aquí tengo una nota de mi padre en donde le solicita me de su consentimiento para casarme con su hija-dijo Richard

Bien joven, espere un momento leeré la nota-dijo Alexandra leyendo una nota que decía

 **Duque Roland Greum Grandchester**

 **Londres Inglaterra**

 **10 de julio de 1897**

 **Estimada Señora Alexandra Baker**

 **Señora le habla Roland Grandchester quien por este medio quisiera solicitar su consentimiento para que mi hijo Richard Greum Grandchester pueda contraer matrimonio con su hija Eleonor Baker quien le ha demostrado a mi hijo que lo ama sinceramente y no por su titulo o lo que tiene en su fortuna personal, es por eso que hoy espero no sea demasiado el atrevimiento por lo que le pido.**

 **Sinceramente espero pueda disculparme por no estar presente y pedírselo como se debe, pero usted comprenderá que por los deberes que me han sido asignados en la realeza Inglesa no puedo viajar hacia otro continente.**

 **Me suscribo respetuosamente a usted esperando su consentimiento, para dicha celebración.**

 **Duque Roland Greum Grandchester**

Bien joven Richard veo que ha hecho las cosas como se deben, así que le doy mi consentimiento para que celebre una boda con mi hija-dijo Alexandra

Gracias señora, le aseguro que cuidaré a su hija como un tesoro-dijo Richard

Si no tiene que agradecerme pero…-dijo Alexandra

Si señora lo que desee-dijo Richard

Quisiera saber si Eleonor está de acuerdo-dijo Alexandra- Eleonor tu…..

Déjeme hacer esto por favor –dijo Richard

Claro adelante-respondió Alexandra

Eleonor amor mío, quisieras convertirte en mi compañera de vida, en mi mejor amiga-dijo Richard colocándose de rodillas- Eleonor Baker quisieras convertirte en mi esposa-dijo Richard mostrándole un gran joya, con un zafiro incrustado en el medio, y Eleonor a punto de estallar en lagrimas

Si Richy si quiero-dijo Eleonor

Gracias mi amor me haces el hombre más feliz de la vida-dijo Richard

Bien además tengo una noticia que darles- dijo Eleonor

Bien hija pero puede ser durante el almuerzo porque sinceramente tengo demasiada hambre-dijo Alexandra

Claro mamá-dijo Eleonor

Pues entonces me retiro, y las dejo almorzar en paz-dijo Richar

No joven quedese-dijo Alexandra

Sabe señora no quisiera causar molestias-dijo Richard

No las causa, vamos almuerce con nosotros-dijo Alexandra

Si vamos entonces-dijo Richard

Y todos se sentarón en la pequeña mesa de madera que apenas tenía 3 lugares en ella todos comían bien excepto Eleonor que casi no había tocado su comida-hija come-dijo Alexandra

Pero mamá como quieres que coma si es demasiado-dijo Eleonor comenzando a marearse

Que tienes Elly estas muy palida-dijo Richard

Nada Richy solo iré a recostarme-dijo Eleonor no sabiendo aún como decirles

Pero hija no has comido nada desde que empezaste con la nueva temporada dime te pasa algo-dijo Alexandra

No mamá yo solamente….- dijo Eleonor desvaneciéndose, siendo atrapada muy ágilmente por Richard

Eleonor!-dijo Alexandra

Señora en donde está el hospital más cercano-dijo Richard

Vamos yo lo llevo-dijo Alexandra

Vamos llevemos a Eleonor en mi auto-dijo Richard

Si vamos-dijo Alexandra, y así los dos se encaminaron al hospital en ese momento el medico que había entregado los resultados a Eleonor horas antes venía saliendo

Eleonor que le pasó?-pregunto el doctor

Vamos señor ayúdeme, ella se acaba de desmayar –dijo Alexandra

Le dije que no se exaltara-dijo el galeno

Pero por qué doctor que tiene?-dijo Richard

Será mejor que ella se lo diga-dijo el galeno

Hay hija eso te pasa por no alimentarte bien-pensaba Alexandra

Al poco tiempo Eleonor despertó- que me pasó?-preguntó

Te desmayaste hija-dijo Alexandra

Pero por qué?-dijo Eleonor

Eso quisiera saber yo-dijo Richard molesto pero a la vez muy preocupado

Pues, he….-dijo Eleonor

Bueno los dejo solo compermiso-dijo el doctor retirándose

Bien hija que te pasa?-dijo Alexandra

Pues… he yo…. Bueno es complicado y es una noticia muy …. Pf-dijo Eleornor

Eleonor Baker habla de una vez-dijo Alexandra comenzando a exasperarse

Bueno yo… estoy-dijo Eleonor

Que Eleonor? dinos por favor-dijo Richard demasiado preocupado

Bueno yo…. Richard-dijo Eleonor

Si mi cielo-dijo Richard

Vamos a ser padres-dijo Eleonor

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola Hola que tal como estan pues yo gracias a Dios bien**

 **pues no me queda nada más que decirles sino gracias por sus muestras de cariño y afecto hacia mi, pues les cuento luego del accidente no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque me revisaban constantemente por mi estado, y yo cuidaba de mi esposo, gracias a Dios a mi esposo solo se le fracturó el brazo y a mi no me pasó nada mas que raspones por los vidrios. pues como ven tengo un esposo muy valiente quien me protegió de todo.**

 **gracias por sus reviews y sus correos, y no se preoupen estoy bien.**

 **ha! antes de que se me olvide les comunico que al baby que viene en camino no le pasó nada, jejeje, sigue en mi panzita, sano y salvo**

 **así que bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Errores de dos Generaciones

Capitulo 5

Vamos a ser padres-dijo Eleonor

A Alexandra se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, mientras a Richard de un brillo especial, de una alegría inmensa, esa sería la manera, su hijo, con el no lo separarían de Eleonor- Eleonor-dijo Richard

Eleonor!-dijo Alexandra llorando

Perdónenme-dijo Eleonor

Perdonarte!, Perdonarte?-dijo Richard levantando a Eleonor y dándole vueltas en el aire-perdonarte porque si me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la vida-dijo Richard

Mi amor, pensé que estabas enojado-dijo Eleonor- pero por favor bájame porque se me revuelve el estómago-dijo Eleonor

Si mi amor como digas-dijo Richard

Estas feliz Richard-dijo Eleonor

Si mucho, jamás creí que algo así pasaría-dijo Richard

Mamá tu estas feliz-dijo Eleonor

Creo que ya estas bien será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Alexandra muy decepcionada

Si mama como digas-dijo Eleonor un poco triste

Entonces los 3 salieron del consultorio hasta la casa de Eleonor y su madre, los 3 iba muy pensativos, mientras una mujer iba tras ellos y no les perdía la pista desde que Eleonor se encontraba con el amor de su vida.

Todos llegaron a la casa y entraron , la señora Alexandra estuvo callada todo el tiempo, no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta

Mamá ya dime algo-dijo Eleonor desesperada al ver la reacción de su madre en el hospital y que venía sin decirle nada en todo el camino.

Elly no la presiones-dijo Richard temiendo que ahora Alexandra no le daría su consentiemiento para casarse con Eleonor.

No Richi debo saber que piensa-dijo Eleonor-dime mamá que piensas de esto-dijo Eleonor

La señora no respondía

Mejor dejala, no la presiones-dijo Richard

No mamá dime, estas feliz, de todas maneras me voy a casar con Richard-dijo Eleonor

Sabes que pienso, pues reflexiono en que hize mal –dijo Alexandra

Pero como te atreves a decir eso, si mi embarazo no es nada malo-dijo Eleonor

Si claro un embarazo es una bendición pero cuando es dentro del embarazo, tenía tantas esperanzas contigo Eleonor, quería que fueras una gran actriz, una mujer derecha, hace unos momentos pensé que lo había logrado, pensé que había hecho las cosas bien, pensé que tal vez tu no fallarías en la familia-dijo Alexandra

Pero porque madre-dijo Eleonor

Como crees que lo tomarán las personas de la sociedad, es cierto que no somos ricas, ni tampoco tenemos un apellido conocido, pero eres actriz, eres una figura pública, crees que te van a seguir dando trabajo, crees que te volverán a contratar de nuevo en una empresa teatral, hija las mujeres en esta época no estudian, ellas no tienen oportunidad de ser médicos, o abogados, o empresarios, no hija solamente pueden ser o damas de sociedad, enfermeras y actrices nada más-dijo Alexandra

Pero mamá si voy a casarme con Richard-dijo Eleonor

Pero no sabemos cuando, ni como, ni donde, no sabemos si antes o después de que nazca el bebé, pensé que eras diferente, que sabías lo hacías, que vas a hacer si luego de que el bebé nazca Richard no quiere casarse contigo-dijo Alexandra

No mamá el me ama-dijo Eleonor

Si claro eso dicen todos-dijo Alexandra

Señora disculpe que me meta pero yo amo a Eleonor y me casaré con ella luego de que mi hijo nazca, no quiero perjudicarla en su trabajo, así que me la llevaré lejos, y diremos en la compañía de teatro que Eleonor necesita vacaciones, el director es mi amigo se que algo podremos hacer-dijo Richard

Tan fácil ve las cosas joven usted no sabe como es el mundo de verdad, no sabe las maldades que las personas cometen-dijo Alexandra

Vaya que lo sé-pensó Richard

Digame en donde va a trabajar-dijo Alexadra

Señora yo soy el sucesor al ducado ingles yo soy de la raleza y puedo conseguir trabajo en donde quiera así que de eso no se preocupe, además yo vine a America a hacer negocios en nombre de mi padre el duque por unas propiedades con una familia de renombre en america-dijo Richard

Bien digame cual es el apellido de la familia-dijo Alexandra, suponiendo que como era ingles no sabía nada de las familias de abolengo en América.

Pues….-dijo Richard-con la familia mas acaudalada de américa-dijo Richard

Bien digame quienes son-dijo Alexandra

Bueno son los ….-dijo Richard pensando en algún nombre que su padre haya mencionado y que fuera americano, no se le ocurrio nada entonces pensó en decir un nombre de otro lugar total ni lo conocía-pues son los Andley-dijo Richard

Los Andley de Chicago-dijo Alexandra comenzando a creerle al joven pero dudando aun

Si ellos, bueno si-dijo Richard

Ahh pero digame porque está usted aun en New York y pasó tanto tiempo aquí-dijo Alexadra

A pues porque pase visitando a mi amigo Robert Hathaway-dijo Richard

A pues siendo así confio en usted espero no me traicione-dijo Alexandra

Claro que no señora, me llevaré a Eleonor conmigo a Chicago para que vea que es cierto, le pagaré una casa en donde viviremos y usted podrá visitarnos-dijo Richard

Bien joven confio en que su palabra es derecha y firme así que le pido no me decepcione, aceptaré que Eleonor se case luego de dar a luz-dijo Alexandra-pero con la condición de que aparenten ser esposos durante el tiempo de gestación de Eleonor

Si señora por supuesto-dijo Richard

Bien no se diga más-dijo Alexandra, sintiendo que algo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero creyendo mas en su cabeza logro tomar su decisión

Gracias mamá, pero no estes triste-dijo Eleonor

Si hija bueno solo díganme cuando se van-dijo Alexandra

Y así pasaron los días llegando a un mes, los dos jóvenes partieron a Chicago sin saber lo que les deparaba en ese lugar , pero con la firme convicción de que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Richard y Eleonor se establecieron en Chicago, por suerte Richard llevaba dinero para mantenerse cómodamente un año, además había ido al banco a retirar dinero antes de que su padre congelara sus cuentas desde Inglaterra, y así fue un mes después el duque al ver que su hijo no regresaba congeló sus cuentas y no lo dejó retirar dinero para que sobreviviera, pero se dio cuenta que el joven Richard había retirado dinero para más o menos un año así que lo iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario pero debía regresar.

Mientras en Chicago una mujer rubia y hermosa esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo paseaba por las grandes calles de Chicago tomada de la mano de Richard paseaban por un parque muy grande en la zona, cuando de repente se toparon con una joven dama acompañada de un joven de cabello negro

Disculpe debí tener más cuidado-dijo la muchacha

No se preocupe-dijo Eleonor

Disculpe mi nombre es George Jhonson –dijo el joven-no quisimos golpear su esposa-dijo George

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Richard Grandchester no se preocupe nosotros íbamos muy distraídos-dijo Richard

Mucho gusto disculpenos, señora-dijo George cuando la joven carraspeo ligeramente- así por supuesto ella es Rosemary Andley-dijo George

Eres una Andley-dijo Richard asustado porque le había mentido a Eleonor que venía a hacer negocios con ellos

Si lo sé pero no son tan importantes-dijo Rosemary

A si claro, Richard que no la conocías si tu ibas a hacer negocios con ellos con lo Andley-dijo Eleonor

Querida será mejor que no hablemos de eso hoy es mi día de descanso-dijo Richard evadiendo la conversación

Usted tiene negocios con el señor William?-preguntó George quien era el administrador y mano derecha del señor William

Si bueno alguno-dijo Richard

Será un gusto entonces encontrarlo en la empresa-dijo George un poco intrigado porque nunca lo había visto en la empresa

Si bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo Richard

Deberían de venir a comer a la mansión mi padre estará encantado en que nos acompañen además les presentaré a mi pequeño hermano-dijo Rosemary

Bueno lo vamos a pensar-dijo Richard

Claro que aceptamos-dijo Eleonor- Richard vamos además no tenemos amigos en Chicago

Bien mi amor vamos-dijo Richard un poco inseguro

Que bien le dire a mi padre que vienen a comer mañana viernes está bien-dijo Rose

Si claro-dijo Richard-prefecto, saben algo, querida porque no le dices a la señorita que te acompañe a comprar algo de ropa para eventos mientras nosotros con el señor Jhonson platicamos sobre los negocios que tengo con los Andley que te parece-dijo Richard

Si claro no creo que mi tía se enoje porque llego tarde-dijo Rose

Pero querido no que querías irte?-preguntó Eleonor

No mi amor gracias a que nos han invitado sería buena idea que compraras ropa-dijo Richard

Bueno está bien-dijo Eleonor

Vayan les dispongo a mi chofer-dijo Richard, pensando que estaría segura porque su chofer además de ser eso era su guardaespaldas

Bien rose si quieres ve-dijo George

Gracias George dile a mi tía que disculpe pero que no llegaré-dijo Rose

Bueno señor Grandchester que tal si tomamos un café –dijo George señalando una cafetería

Si debo hablar con usted seriamente-dijo Richard

Bien ya estamos aquí digame que es tan serio y porque le miente a su esposa-dijo George

En prime de lo serio que es debo hablarle, se que no nos conocemos pero no tengo a quien mas pedirle un favor-dijo Richard

Soy todo oídos-dijo George

Bien yo soy Richard Granchester en siguiente en línea para el ducado ingles, pero he venido a america a escapar de mis responsabilidades aquí conocí a Eleonor quien es mi esposa, bueno técnicamente-dijo Richard

Como que técnicamente-dijo George

Bueno no es por ley, pero como ve está embarazada, pero eso no es lo grave, sino que mi padre me ha obligado a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, y pues como comprenderá le mentí a Eleonor quien es de New York para venir aca con la excusa de que tenía negocios con ustedes, y bueno ella me creyó, sin embargo yo no tengo nada que ver con los Andley y su novia quiere que yo me presente con su padre porque somos socios.

Esta en aprietos-dijo George

Si por eso quiero que me ayude-dijo Richard

A que joven –dijo George

Quiero que le diga al señor William que me encubra en mi mentira que será solamente una vez-dijo Richard

Disculpe señor pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo George

Pero como no si es novio de la hija del dueño-dijo Richard

Pero no puedo porque 1) soy novio de la joven Rosemary pero a escondidas y 2) no soy de una familia de abolengo y 3) no se si me dice la verdad-dijo George

Por favor no lo haga por mi hágalo por mi esposa-dijo Richard

Veré que puedo hacer, pero necesito que esta tarde se presente en la empresa y ahí usted le dirá al señor William-dijo George

Pero que haré con lo del almuerzo-dijo Richard

Bueno eso lo hablaré después con Rose, pero no se aflija no le diré que es mentira que tiene negocios con su padre

Bien gracias no sabe como le agradezco-dijo Richard

No tiene porque –dijo George

Gracias-dijo Richard

Y así pasó luego de tomar café, bueno George tomó café porque Richard tomó té , salieron del lugar y en ese momento Eleonor y Rose llegaban de sus compras con unas bolsas.

Que bien que estén aquí- dijo George

Si mira todo lo que compramos Richard-dijo

Si , veo que es mucho-dijo Richard

Si espero no te moleste-dijo Eleonor

Claro que no mi amor si es para ti o para el bebé no me molesta-dijo Richard

Gracias mi amor-dijo Eleonor con ilusión

Bueno veo que tu también compraste-dijo George

Si compre algunas cosas-dijo Rose

Debes esconder eso o tu tía se enojará-dijo George

Si tienes razón-dijo Rose

Bien será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Richard

Si bueno fue un gusto y los esperamos mañana en la masion-dijo Rose

Claro ahí estaremos-dijo Richard

Señor no se olvide de nuestra reunión-dijo George

Reunión?-preguntó Eleonor

Si mi amor debo asistir, se que te prometí pasar todo el día contigo pero mañana lo haré

Si entiendo-dijo Eleonor

Bueno hasta luego-dijo Eleonor

Hasta pronto –dijo Rose y todos se dirigieron a sus casas

Y así pasarón el día, Richard fue a su reunión con el señor William y el señor aceptó convertirse en su solapa con la condición de que los ayudara con las empresas porque el señor William Andley notó que Richard era muy inteligente y necesitaba a una persona que tuviera don de convencimiento, y así pasarón los días y Richard trabajaba para los Andley ganando un sueldo comodo a su parecer, y pasarón las semanas, los meses.

Eleonor frecuentaba a Rosemary quien se iba a casar próximamente pero con un marinero reconocido a quien no amaba, y que George estaba muy triste por eso, pero que lo estaba superando, ademá Eleonor estaba por cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo.

Un día como cualquiera la pareja Granchester fue invitada a una fiesta en la sociedad de Chicago, pero Eleonor se sentía demasiado cansada para ir, entonces solo Richard asistió ya que prácticamente era una fiesta para concretar un negocio, mientras Eleonor descansaba en la casa.

Richard estaba en la fiesta un poco incomodo pero con animos de concretar el negocio, cuando de pronto reconoció una silueta de una mujer que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien, esto no se vía bien, la mujer al verse descubierta y que estaba por lograr su objetivo, se retiro de la fiesta tomando un coche hasta una casa. Llegando al poco tiempo

Toc, toc, toc-dijo la puerta

Hay Richard habrás olvidado algo-pensaba Eleonor quien se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Richard querido porque tan tem…..-dijo Eleonor-quien es usted?

Buenas noches, me deja pasar-dijo la mujer

Pero no, hey no entre esta es mi casa-dijo Eleonor

No señora es casa de mi prometido-dijo la mujer

Perdón?-dijo Eleonor- digame quien es usted-dijo Eleonor

Yo soy Beatrix Bouvier-dijo Beatrix

Digame que hace aquí-dijo Eleonor

Nada querida veo que esperas un pequeño duque-dijo Beatrix viendo el abultado vientre de Eleonor

Que?, como sabe eso?-dijo Eleonor

Querida se mas de ti y de mi prometido que tú-dijo Beatrix

Explíqueme de una vez por todas que pasa-dijo Eleonor

Bueno pues es simple querida-dijo Beatrix

Mientras Richard en la fiesta tomaba una compa de Whisky pero estaba intranquilo, en ese momento comenzó a sentir preocupación, entonces llamó a su chofer para que fuera a la casa y que si notaba algo malo lo llegara a traer de inmediato.

Bien entonces digame que pasa-dijo Eleonor comenzando a sentir un pequeño dolor en el vientre

Bueno querida mi prometido es tu novio, es Richard Grandchester, hijo y sucesor al ducado de Rupert Grnadchester-dijo Beatrix

Como?-dijo Eleonor

Sorprendida, pues se más, algo que tu no sabes-dijo Beatrix

Callese-dijo Eleonor-fuera de mi casa

A mi no me sacas hasta que e diga todo-dijo Beatrix. Richard vino a america a deshacerse de sus responsabilidades como duque y aunque me cueste admitirlo también de mi-dijo Beatrix

…-Eleonor no decía nada solo escuchaba y seguía sintiendo un dolor un poco mas profundo en el vientre

El chofer vió que el sirviente de confianza de Beatrix estaba estacionado afuera de la casa entonces corrió en seguida a avisarle a Richard.

Señor señor disculpe, la señora Beatrix está afuera de la casa-dijo el chofer frente a todos los socios de la compañía Andley y frente a Richard

Estas seguro-dijo Richard

Si señor, pero lo malo es que la señora Beatrix no está en el carruaje lo más lógico es que esté dentro la casa

O Dios mío Eleonor, vamos –dijo Richard muy preocupado

Vamos –dijo el chofer

Richard que pasa-dijo George corriendo tras el

Es mi prometida, o bueno la que lo era, me preocupa es posible que atente en contra de la vida de Eleonor o de mi bebé-dijo Richard

Dios mío llamaré a la policía-dijo George

No, no lo hagas sino mi padre sabrá que estoy en Chicago, solo sabes dile a sir William si tiene un arma-dijo Richard

Pero que piensas hacer-dijo George

Solo trae la maldita arma-dijo Richard

Bien lo que digas-dijo George-pero déjame ir contigo

Si vamos-dijo Richard

Entonces el chofer, Richard, y George se dirigían a la casa de los Grandchester

Mientras en esa casa:

Bien pues Richard en su reciente viaje ha quedado desheredado, del ducado, ha venido a Chicago a escaparse de mí, y a que tengas a tu bastardo y mostrárselo a Rupert, pero con lo que no cuenta Richard es que yo se que el está aquí, y que si me deshago de ti y de tu bastardo me que dará el camino libre-dijo Beatrix sacando un arma de su vestido

Que piensas hacer-dijo Eleonor

Pues que más, deveras que Richard no sabe escoger a sus novias, son tan tontas-dijo Beatrix-pues que mas crees que haré con un arma apuntándote-dijo Beatrix

No te atravas-dijo Eleonor

Porque no, si te mato me quedará el camino libre con Richard-dijo Beatrix

No, no ves que estoy embarazada-dijo Eleonor

Mejor mato dos pajaros de un tiro-dijo Beatrix

Pero como, por favor te pido que no lo hagas-dijo Eleonor caminando algunos pasos atrás

No te muevas o te mueres-dijo Beatrix

No lo hagas por favor, ah!-dijo Eleonor cayendo al suelo

Que te pasa levántate-dijo Beatrix apuntándole con el arma

Ah! Mi bebé, ayúdame por favor-dijo Eleonor

No para que, sabes mejor no te dispararé –dijo Beatrix

Ayúdame-dijo Eleonor

No moriras desangrada, maldita desgraciada, adiós-dijo Beatrix

No te vayas ayúdame auch-dijo Eleonor

Beatrix salió de la casa y se subió a su coche, el coche iba a empezar a caminar, cuando un auto venía a toda velocidad en el que venían Richard, George y el chofer, Beatrix arrancó y pasó a la par de ellos, con la pistola tiro dos veces atinándole a las llantas dándole vuelta al auto, pero Richard se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones y lograron saltar los 3 antes de que el auto diera vuelta.

Al levantarse Richard le quitó el arma a George y tiró tres veces contra el carruaje de Beatrix pero no consiguió darle, luego se dirigieron a la casa y por los nervios no conseguían abrir hasta que por fin lograrón entrar y Eleonor estaba tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre debajo de ella, quien se había desmayado del dolor.

Los hombres quedarón aterrorizados al ver la escena, pero Richard se acerco a ella y vio que todavía tenía pulso, así que la llevarón al hospital pensando que tenía una herida de bala, sin embargo al llegar ahí Eleonor reacciónó y le dijo a Richard que su bebé estaba por nacer para desmayarse de nuevo.

El medico al verlos corrió a ayudarlos llevándose rápidamente a Eleonor a emergencias.

Richard fue detenido por una enfermera, espero un largo tiempo eran ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana del 28 de enero de 1897 cuando salió la enfermera que atendió a Eleonor, y le avisó a Richard que había nacido el próximo duque Grandchester, era un bebé muy grande de ojos color azul verdoso.

* * *

 **hola hola como estan creo que me he desaparecido demasiado tiempo jajaja.**

 **casi tarde un mes bueno espero me perdonen pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, Errores de Dos Generaciones, y bueno ya nació Terry, ahora vamos a ver como le va a este pequeñin en su vida,**

 **gracias por sus reviws son muy amables agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **hasta la proxima nos leemos**


	6. El nombre del bebé

Errores de Dos Generaciones

Capitulo 6

El nombre del bebé

Estaba Eleonor muy agotada pero satisfecha de haber dado a luz a una pequeña criaturita que llevaba la sangre de Richard y de ella, tan emocionada se sentía, mientras fuera de la habitación Richard y el bebé estaban en la puerta de la habitación de su madre, Richard estaba tan emocionado y orgulloso de tener un varón que hasta botó unas lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin luego de unos momentos lo dejaron pasar, entonces se dispuso a entrar con el bebé en sus brazos y caminó hasta Eleonor y le dio un gran beso que la hizo estremecerse de alegría y gozo y por suspuesto el amor profundo hacía su prometido.

Richard alzó al bebé – Elly mirá es nuestro, tuyo y mío nadie nos lo va a quitar me siento tan orgulloso de tenerte y tener un hijo que se parece a los dos, fruto de nuestro amor-dijo Richard

Si mi amor no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que nuestro bebé naciera sin complicaciones no sabes lo mucho que me asuste, pensé que jamás volvería a verte-dijo Eleonor sollozando

No pienses eso estamos juntos que es lo que importa-dijo Richard

Si pero esa mujer nos va a seguir tengo miedo-dijo Eleonor

No Elly yo siempre estaré contigo y no me irpe de tu lado jamás-dijo Richard besando a Eleonor

Gracias mi amor, pero creo que es mejor irnos de aquí-dijo Eleonor

Si creo que es lo mejor, le diré a los Andley que me ausentaré un tiempo-dijo Richard

Si es lo mejor esto lo hago por el bebé –dijo Eleonor

Lo que sea por mi familia-dijo Richard

Bueno y como piensas llamarle a nuestro hijo –dijo Eleonor

No lo sé –dijo Richard- tu como quieres que se llame

Bueno yo quería que se llamara como mi padre-dijo Eleonor

Bueno y como se llama tu padre-dijo Richard

Se llamaba Rupert Alexander-dijo Eleonor

Mmmm no me gusta-dijo Richard

Bueno entonces como-dijo Eleonor

Quiero que lleve mi segundo nombre –dijo Richard

Bien cual es?-dijo Eleonor

Es Graham-dijo Richard

No me gusta pero si quieres-dijo Eleonor

Si y que tal si tu pones uno-dijo Richard

Bien entonces quiero llamarlo como mi abuelo Baker el es Terruce-dijo Eleonor

Bien está bien-dijo Richard

Entonces se llamará Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker-dijo Eleonor

Porque Graham después-dijo Richard

Porque de otro modo se escucha feo-dijo Eleonor

Bien está bien-dijo Richard

Continuará….

* * *

 **bueno hola un capitulo más para mi fic Errores de Dos generaciones disculpen por ausentarme tanto tiempo, aclaro no estuve enferma pero mis babés nacieron y bueno este capitulo lo hice en honor a ellos porque así fué la reaccion de mi esposo y la mía tambien jajaja**


	7. Una nueva vida

Errores de Dos Generaciones

Capitulo 7

Una nueva vida

Eleonor y Richard fuerón visitados por Rose, George y el Señor Andley y una pequeño niño llamado William

Eleonor que felicidad por fin tienes a tu bebé contigo-dijo Rosemary

Felicidades amigo, espero que sean muy felices con la llegada de este pequeño-dijo William W. Andley

Si lo estamos-dijo Eleonor

Unos momentos estuvieron las mujeres hablando sobre bebés y lo feliz que Rosemary se sentía por ser novia de George, mientras que los caballeros discutían sobre lo difícil que era la paternidad, y también Richard y George hablaban sobre triste que estaba George por no poder ofrecerle por el momento una buena vida a Rosemary pero que se sentía con la firme decisión de formalizar con Rose, pro fin terminaron de hablar y los Andley se despidieron pero prometieron volver al día siguiente para llevarse a Eleonor a la casa Andley para protegerla, y luego hablar con William W. Andley sobre su ausencia en los negocios de los Andley por un tiempo.

Por fin llegó el siguiente día y Eleonor, Richard, los Andley, y George llegaban a la mansión Andley y eran muy bien recibidos por los sirvientes y los familiares presentes.

En el lugar se encontraban, Janis y Edwin Cornwall quienes tenían 6 meses de casados y vinieron con la sorpresa de que Janis estaba de encargo. También estaba la señora Elroy Andley quien tenía casi un año de haber enviudado, también estaba su hijastra Sarah Andley con el oportunista Raymond Reagan, luego tenían al señor Brower una persona muy cecana a la familia Andley.

Eleonor fue presentada con todos lo mismo que Richard, los Andley, Cornwall, Brower, y George llamaron a Richard para platicar de negocios y cosas así, mientras las mujeres hablaban de bebés, y de las familias, la casa cosas así.

Señor Andley creo que es prudenente llevarme a mi esposa e hijo a otro lugar-dijo Richard

Porque Richard, si ellos están bien aquí, además esa loca mujer los puede seguir y encontrar fácilmente, en cambio si nosotros estamos aquí no creo que se atreva a llevarse a tu hijo y hacerle daño a tu esposa.

No lo creo señor Andley es que me da mucha pena-dijo Richard

Porque pena-dijo Edwin – si el suegro es muy buena persona-

Mmm, no lo sé-dijo Richard

Edwin recuerda que no soy tu suegro directo-dijo el señor Andley

Si lo sé, pero como mi suegro y mi suegra no están en este mundo y usted es el tutor de Janis creo que está bien que le diga suegro no cree, además le daré un nieto-dijo Edwin

O nieta-dijo el señor

No, será varon-dijo Edwin

Si bueno entonces lo que tu digas, -dijo William

Pero Señor regresando al tema, creo que sería buena idea contratar seguridad para el duque y su esposa-dijo Sebastian Brower

Si es cierto –dijo William

Además señor Andley debemos buscar a esa mujer e investigar quien es y que quiere con los gradchester-dijo George

Tienes razón-dijo William

No, lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esto –dijo Richard

Porque no?-dijeron los caballeros

Porque, no soy de esta familia, se están tomando muchas molestias con nosotros, además quiero romper negocios con usted porque puede ser peligroso para su corporativo-dijo Richard

Como crees si eres muy buen negociante, además tu no romperas negocios con nosotros, no lo voy a permitir, tu fortuna personal ha hecho que nuestro corporativo sea el más importante en América-dijo William

Si pero…-dijo Richard

Mira sabes, te dejaré ir, pero con unas condiciones-dijo William

Cuales son-dijo Richard

Bueno 1ro. Debes dejar tus negocios con la familia Andley, si se lo permites George se hará cargo de administrarlos, 2do. Debes aceptar que te demos una casa que tenemos en Florida, aceptar quedarte un tiempo, por lo menos 1 mes y medio para que Eleonor se recupere, y por ultimo acepta que tu esposa y mi hija tengan comunicación, porque ella le tiene mucho cariño a Eleonor y miralas como conversan, se han vuelto verdaderamente amigas, lo mismo que con Janis –dijo William

Pero señor….. yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Richard

Lo aceptas o no hay trato-dijo William

Bien-dijo Richard – acepto todo aunque crea que no lo merezco-dijo Richard

Claro que lo mereces muchacho-dijo William W.

Pero es que creo que no porque bueno yo…-dijo Richard

Nada de peros Richard-dijo William

Vamos Richard no pelee porque al suegro no le debemos contradecir-dijo Edwin

Si porque si no el señor William W. Andley se enfurece tanto que nos puede sacar de la mansión-dijo Sebastian

Mientras en la salita tenían a Eleonor y a Terry como invitados en medio de las demás damas

Eleonor y ya saben como se va a llamar este hermoso caballero-dijo Rose

Si lo vamos a llamar Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker-dijo Eleonor

Mmm-dijo triste Rose

Que pasa?-preguntó Eleonor

Es que aquí la prima ya tenía una lista de nombres siendo encabezado el nombre de Anthony-dijo Janis

Anthony, no creen que es muy delicado para este pequeño rebelde-dijo Eleonor

Si parece que te va a sacar canas verdes-dijo Janis

Ni que lo digas, apenas llevamos 3 días con el y no para de molestar-dijo Eleonor

Espero que este bebé no sea así-dijo Janis tocándose el vientre de aproximadamente 4 meses

Bien primita ese bebé será la victima perfecta para el nombre de Anthony-dijo Rose

Sabes que Rose porque no tienes un bebé y le pones como tu quieras-dijo Janis

Niñas creo que es muy pronto para eso además Rose ni se ha casado-dijo Elroy

Mj, pero mire tía como Sebastian ve a Rose-dijo Janis codeando a Rose quien solo bufó ante la idea de casarse con ese hombre

Estas loca Janis-dijo Elroy

Porque tía si solo con verle a los ojos se ve que derrama la baba por Rose-dijo Janis

No Janis jamás-dijo Rose

Pero yo pensé que Rose y…-dijo Eleonor

Bueno una posibilidad si hay-dijo Rose interrumpiendo a Eleonor

Eleonor supo que nadie sabía de lo que había entre George y Rose-bueno parece que es hora de que mi esposo y yo nos vayamos-dijo Eleonor

Como pero si acaban de llegar?-dijo Janis

Si lo sé, pero debemos irnos-dijo Eleonor

No lo creo –dijo William W.

Señor William lo siento mucho-dijo Eleonor

No lo sientas querida, ustedes serán nuestros huéspedes-dijo William

Richard?-dijo Eleonor

Richard solo se encogio de hombros-si ustedes serán nuestro huéspedes, Eleonor querida no queremos que les pase nada, y con esa mujer rondando por Chicago es peligroso para ti y tu bebé-dijo William

Pero Señor pordriamos ponerlos en peligro también-dijo Eleonor

No te preocupes, pondremos escoltas a nuestro servicio y al de ustedes por supuesto-dijo William

Bien pero que pasará con Will el pequeño, ya no podrá ir a la escuela-dijo Eleonor

No, querida los Andley vamos a la escuela a los 13 años-dijo Elroy

Mmm bueno está bien aceptaré pero si les causamos algún problema nos iremos –dijo Eleonor

Si claro no hay problema-dijo William W.

Mientras eso sucedía en la mansión Andley una mujer bailaba de gozo en la recamara junto a su amante por haber hecho sufrir a su rival y matarla, ahora si ya no habría impedimento en que Richard se casará con ella y heredara la fortuna Grandchester.

Continuara….

* * *

 **muy bien ya llegó el capitulo 7, por fin tuve un tiempito de escribirlo jejeje, gracias por leer, y por favro dejen sus comentarios los aprecio demasiado, recibo regaños, y me disculpo por haber puesto un capitulo de relleno pero como se pudieron dar cuenta actualice todas mis historias**

 **hasta el proximo cap. Adios cuidense que Dios las y los Bendiga**


	8. Rosemary Andley

Errores de dos generaciones

Capitulo 8

Pasaba el tiempo en la mansión Andley y Richard iba y venía de la empresa junto con los señores Andley, Cornwall y Brower, luego Richard y Eleonor se fueron de la mansión hasta una casa elegante que le había sido dada a Richard en Florida por parte de William Andley, por ahí transcurrieron solo 3 semanas para que ellos se enteraran que Rosemary Andley daría el sí, a un apuesto caballero inglés, Richard y Eleonor estaban muy felices porque Rosemary por fin se casaría con George entonces prepararon con rápidez sus cosas para regresar a Chicago, días después llegaron a Chicago se dirigían hacia la mansión Andley cuando de pronto encontraron a un hombre que se tambaleaba al caminar porque era muy lógico que el estaba muy borracho, de pronto vieron que iba a cruzar la calle sin esperar así que Richard corrió para ayudarle, gran sorpresa la que se llevó era George.

George porque estas borracho-dijo Richard

Hay que olvidar las penas hip!-dijo George

Vamos George te voy a llevar a la mansión-dijo Richard

Déjame….dejamé, que yo solo puedo ¡hip! Te asheguro que no quiero ir con esa mujerzuela ¡hip!-dijo George

George vamos entonces al hotel ven con nosotros-dijo Richard

Richard quien…por Dios es George-dijo Eleonor

Si es el, ven amor llevémoslo a su casa está demasiado ebrio-dijo Richard

Si vamos-dijo Eleonor

Entonces los 4 se dirigieron a la casa de George, a George, Richard lo metió en la regadera he hizo que le cayera el agua fría, George gritaba del frio pero poco a poco volvió en sí, George en lugar de gritar como borracho lloraba pesadamente y su llanto no era triste sino era amargo, como si algo le frustrará cuando Richard dejó de echarle el agua fría George solo atinó a saludar con un ademán y se fue a su habitación hay estuvo encerrado, los Grandchester no insistieron más prefirieron mejor evitar que George estuviera peor, así que tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a la mansión Andley, no tardaron mucho cuando llegaron pudieron constatar que se vivía un ambiente no muy agradable en lugar de estar felices y contentos por la boda que celebraría.

Buenas Tardes perdone podría avisar que la familia Grandchester está aquí-dijo Richard

Yo…. Creo que no es buen momento-dijo la mucama muy asustada

Ah!- Escucharon un grito desde la alcoba de Rosemary Andley con el pequeño William intentando entrar a la habitación para ver que tenía su hermana

Richard subió corriendo y Eleonor lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, Richard intentaba abrir lo mismo que William pero Richard pensó en tirar la puerta, Elroy Andley trataba de llevarse a William lo mismo que Janis, Edwin se quedaba parado con una cara de preocupación pero sabía que no podía hacer nada eso era caso perdido el no podía meterse

¿qué pasa?-preguntó Richard

Es que…..-dijo Janis

Papá déjala-gritaba el pequeño William

Que pasa?-dijo Eleonor

Por favor ayúdenme a llevarme a William-dijo Elroy

Señora yo la ayudo-dijo Eleonor

Dame a tu bebé-dijo Janis

Si yo me llevo a William-dijo Eleonor

Janis, Elroy, Eleonor, Terry y William se fueron a otra habitación Eleonor le tapaba los oídos a William quien lloraba el quería salvar a su hermana-que pasa?-pregunto Richard

El señor William está adentro gritándole a Rose-dijo Edwin

Pero que pasó porque no haces nada?-dijo Richard

Es que…-dijo Edwin

Yo si voy a entrar-dijo Richard tirando de una patada la puerta

Rose lloraba amargamente, y el señor William lloraba y transpiraba, tenía una mirada furiosa-dejamé-dijo Rose

Señor William que le pasa-dijo Richard enojado al ver el estado de Rose

Grandchester como no voy a estar así, si tengo una mujerzuela como mi hija-dijo William

Pero no es para que le haga esto-dijo Richard

Y tu que te metes-dijo William

Me meto porque quiero a Rose y mi esposa también-dijo Richard

Richard salte-dijo Edwin entrando y agarrándolo para salir

No no voy a salir-dijo Richard forcejeando

Eres una mujerzuela-dijo William

Papá no me peguez más-dijo Rose

Como que no-dijo William pegándole a Rose , Richard se enfureció más y se soltó de Edwin y con el puño cerrado y cargado de ira le dejó ir un golpe a William Andley en la cara y otro en el estómago para que se tranquilizara sacó rápidamente a Rose de la habitación y de la mansión la llevó hasta el auto-vamos querida, aquí estaras mejor-dijo Richard

Gracias-dijo Rose

No hay de que, esperame solo voy por mi esposa-dijo Richard

Si claro-dijo Rose

Richard entró corriendo a la mansión y llegó hasta donde Terry y Eleonor se encontraban los bajó lo más rápido posible y los sacó de la mansión la señora Elroy venía tras ellos y no hubo más que llevársela también-vmaos apúrense-dijo Richard

Unos guardías venían corriendo hacia ellos pero Richard arrancó rápidamente el carruaje y los caballos obedecieron y se alejaron antes de que los alcanzaran Rose lloraba dentro del carruaje junto a su tía.- no voy a regresar-dijo Rose llorando

Vamos mi niña no llores-dijo Elroy

No puedo-dijo Rose

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de George y entrarón George tuvo que cargar a Rose porque ella no podía levantarse-vmaos Rosemary ya casi-dijo Richard

Al entrar notaron que George los veía con preocupación y enojo como rencor pero también lastima y rabia era una mezcla de emociones el palidecio y Elroy solo lo vio y lo ignoró- por favor llamen un médico-dijo Elroy

Si –dijo Richard saliendo de la casa a llamar a un médico

Entonces Elroy abrazó a su sobrina y pidió paños para limpiarle las heridas a Rosemary-hija porque-dijo Elroy

Tía yo….dijo Rose

Que hacen aquí-dijo George

Nosotros creímos que podríamos venir aquí con Rosemary-dijo Eleonor

Si pueden, me voy, me avisan cuando ella se valla-dijo George

Pero George-dijo Eleonor

Adiós-dijo George saliendo de la casa, no podía seguir viendo a Rose así y no dirigirle la palabra, ni acercársele

Que le pasa?-preguntó Eleonor

Richard llegó rápidamente con un médico muerto de miedo por el viaje suicida que había vivido momentos atrás- ya llegué-dijo Richard

Doctor por favor-dijo Eleonor

Señorita Rosemary que le pasó si anoche estaba bien -dijo el médico

Vamos doctor cúrela-dijo Elroy

Si claro-dijo el doctor curandola y demorándose bastante tiempo

Ya listo-dijo el doctor terminando-ahora digame que le pasó en su estado es muy peligroso-dijo el doctor

Es que yo …-dijo Rose

Estado?, de que estado habla-dijo Eleonor

La señorita está embarazada-dijo el doctor

Embarazada!-dijeron Richard y Eleonor sorprendidos

Bueno si no me necesitan más me voy-dijo El doctor

Lo acompaño-dijo Elroy

No, quedese yo me voy solo-dijo el doctor saliendo

Rose comenzó a llorar, Eleonor se sentó a la par de ella-sabes de quien es-dijo Eleonor

No-dijo Rose

Entonces-dijo Eleonor

Es que…-dijo Rose-yo… quiero hablar solo contigo y con Richard-dijo Rose

Si claro-dijo Eleonor

Señora Elroy le gustaría cuidar un momento a Terry en lo que nosotros habalmos-dijo Richard

Si claro –dijo Elroy saliendo de la habitación con Terry en brazos

Rose comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pegada al cuerpo de Eleonor- no llores-dijo Eleonor

Como no voy a llora si no se de quien es el bebé-dijo Rosemary

Como no vas a sabes o acaso…..-dijo Richard

Bueno fue algo parecido-dijo Rose

Como que algo parecido-dijo Richard

Si es que… yo estuve con Esteban pero el me….el me tomó a la fuerza-dijo Rose

Rose como es eso posible-dijo Eleonor

Si –dijo Rose llorando

Pero Rose como no vas a saber de quien es-dijo Richard

Es que dos días antes estuve con George pero con el fue tan lindo, fue por amor-dijo Rosemary

Hay Rose y ahora que piensas hacer-dijo Richard

No lo sé, George se enteró que estuve con Sebastian y que me coy a casar con el, pero cuando se enteró anoche que estaba embarazada el salió corriendo de la mansión, no me dio tiempo de explicarle-dijo Rose

Dime y crees que es de George-dijo Richard

No lo sé, pero mi papá no sabía nada, solo mi tía, pero está mañana el se enteró que esperaba un bebé el me pregunto quien era el padre y yo no supe contestarle –dijo Rose

Llora Rose-dijo Eleonor, cuando Rose se calmó pudo continuar

Dime porque te pegó-dijo Richard

Es que como no le contesté supuso que no era de Sebastian y desató su cincho y comenzó a pegarme me dijo que era una mujerzuela, que no merecía un hombre como Sebastian, que era una cualquiera-dijo Rose

No Rose no lo eres, eres una chica muy tierna y dulce-dijo Eleonor

Claro que lo soy-dijo Rose

No, no lo eres-dijo Richard

Y ahora como voy a hacer para regresar a mi casa si mi padre casi me mata-dijo Rose

Por ahora te llevaremos al hotel y luego yo iré a hablar con tu padre-dijo Richard

No Richard eso sería muy peligroso-dijo Rose

No, debo hacerlo-dijo Richard

Bien-dijo Eleonor- tu irás mientras yo cuido a Rose-dijo Eleonor

Si y mejor si va la tía con ella-dijo Richard

Si claro yo me encargo-dijo Eleonor

Continuara…..

* * *

 **hola chicas fué capitulo corto espero lo hayan disfrutado acepto regaños, sugerencias y tambien felicitaciones jajaja, hasta la proxima**


	9. Chapter 9

Errores de Dos Generaciones

Capitulo 9

Eleonor y las Andley se fueron al hotel, Elroy y Rose se quedaron en un cuarto, Rose lloraba desconsoladamente porque temía que su padre hiciera algo malo a Richard, Eleonor salió del hotel en busca de George mientras Richard iba a la mansión Andley, decidido a reclamarle al señor William.

Ya en la mansión Andley Edwin, y Janis esperaban que el pequeño Will se calmara para que su padre no lo lastimara, Janis intentaba calmarlo lo mismo que Edwin pero nada funcionaba el pegaba duro a la puerta para que su padre le abriera, Sebastian Brower estaba dentro de la habitación con William Andley, platicando con el diciéndole que iba a aceptar al bebé que esperaba Rose aunque no fuera de el.

Señor William yo aceptaré al bebé, por favor no se enoje más-dijo Sebastian

Es que no puedo, dejar de enojarme si me enteró que mi hija consentida es una mujerzuela , y que mi socio viene, me pega y se la lleva-dijo William llorando de cólera

Richard entra a la mansión y logra ver a el pequeño William llorando llamando a su padre el sube corriendo y llama al pequeño, quien va con el y llora en sus brazos-no llores por favor-dijo Richard

Es que mi hermana, la estaba matando-dijo Will

Si pequeño, pero yo tengo a tu hermana, sana y salva-dijo Richard

En donde la tienes –dijo Will

La tengo en un lugar mágico, vete con tus primos Janis y Edwin, ellos te van a enseñar donde es-dijo Richard

Pero no me mientes-dijo Will

Te juro que no-dijo Richard

Bien vamos entonces-dijo Will

Janis, Edwin, vengan-dijo Richard

Richard gracias al cielo que regresó-dijo Edwin

Si bueno, lleven a Will a este hotel-dijo entregándoles la dirección-ahí está Eleonor con la señora Elroy y Rose

Si claro-dijeron llevándose a un Will más calmado

Richard escuchaba tras la puerta y Sebastian fue a ver que había pasado con Willy ahí se encontró con Richard parado firmemente tras la puerta-señor William es Richard-dijo Sebastian

Haszlo pasar y dejanos solos-dijo William W. Andley

Señor William, no quiero que Sebastian se valla el debe escuchar lo que he venido a decir-dijo Richard

Richard tu no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme, tu debes hacerme caso en lo que yo te ordeno, -dijo William

Mj, señor usted de cree dueño y señor de todo y no se da cuenta que le hace daño a sus hijos, Will y Rose, no se da cuenta que le hace daño a su sobrinas Sarah, y Janis, señor William porque no dejar que su hija le explique quien es el padre del bebé, que le hizo no escucharla y solamente juzgarla por lo que hizo, quien le asegura a usted, que su padre pudo haber hecho lo mismo con su hermana la señora Elroy, quien le asegura que pudo haber sido con usted, señor William todos somos humanos y cometemos errores no somos perfectos, yo no creía en Dios pero estar con Eleonor me ha hecho creer que Dios existe que el nos ha hecho a imagen y semejanza suya pero no iguales a él, digame señor William que el impidió a usted escuchar a su hija, sangre de su sangre-dijo Richard

Si tienes razón pero como la escucho cuando ella no quiere ni hablar conmigo-dijo William

Señor William, Rose es una mujer y como eso es muy delicada, no ha escuchado usted que a una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa, así que imaginese como la dejó usted azotándola, disculpe que se lo diga, pero la azoto como si ella fuera un animal, se ha puesto a pensar si a usted le hubieran pegado como reaccionaría, quisiera hablar con su agresor, quisiera hablar con su agresor si este fuera su propio padre, quisiera regresar a la casa en donde casi lo mata su padre y con el temor de que en cualquier momento pudiera hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Richard

Richard a pesar de ser tan joven hablas con una madurez que ni yo mismo me hubiera puesto a pensar en lo que dijiste, pero dime ahora como hago para que Rose quiera hablar conmigo-dijo William

Eso no lo sé, pero si vengo a confirmarle lo que Rose debió haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo ella está embarazada si, pero el bebé es de Sebastian porque el fue quien hace un mes la tomó por la fuerza y ella quedo embarazada-dijo Richard

Y como lo puedes confirmar-dijo Sebastian

El doctor nos dijo ya, que alguien la tomó por la fuerza porque tiene marcas de moretones aún en su cuerpo aparte de las que le hizo el señor William, las cuales se ven frescas, debe reflexionar señor Andley en lo que está haciendo-dijo Richard

Tienes razón muchacho, pero mi hija no me quedra ver-dijo William

Señor yo le juro que me voy a casar con su hija-dijo Sebastian

Luego de lo que hiciste eso debes hacer, pero eso si, jamás la vuelves a tomar-dijo William

Pero señor Andley….-dijo Sebastian

Eso haremos y te mandaré a trabajar a la marina para que jamás vuelvas a tocar a mi hija entendido-dijo William

Si señor-dijo Sebastian

Richard llévame donde mi hija-dijo William

No creo que pueda en este momento señor-dijo Richard

Porque-dijo William

Porque su hija no quedrá verlo, esperemos a mañana-dijo Richard

Tienes razón Richard-dijo William-y a todas estas no has visto a George-dijo William

No lo he visto señor-dijo Richard

Bien, si lo vez dile que quiero verlo-dijo William

Si señor, será mejor que descanse recuerde que no puede alterarse mucho-dijo Richard

Si Richard acompañame a mi habitación y tu Sebastian ve a tu casa, te presentaras solo el día de la boda y luego te iras como capitán de barco en la marina-dijo William

Si señor Andley-dijo Sebastian yéndose de la mansión

Mientras que en la calle cerca del parque de Chicago Eleonor buscaba a George por todos lados, cansada se sentó en una banca y pensó en donde pordría encontrarlo, ella recordó el bar por donde encontraron a George y tomó ese caminó, mientras caminaba pasó por un campo que estaba lleno de rosas que parecía no eran silvestres, Eleonor vió que una persona estaba entre las rosas corrió a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con la sorpresa de que era George quien lloraba amargamente con una rosa en la mano

George te he estado buscando por todos lados-dijo Eleonor

Eleonor, alguna vez has perdido al amor de tu vida-dijo George

No George, pero a que viene el comentario-dijo Eleonor intentando que George abriera su corazón con ella

Pues que Rose se va a casar con otro hombre con quien va a tener un hijo-dijo George llorando

George porque no le dijiste al señor William que estabas enamorado de su hija-dijo Eleonor

Porque el jamás me hubiese aceptado-dijo George

Como crees jamás lo intentaste-dijo Eleonor

Es que es lógico porque no tengo fortuna, no tengo estatus, ni un buen apellido-dijo George

Dime George porque no escuchaste a Rosemary-dijo Eleonor

No la escuche?-dijo George

Si no la escuchaste-dijo George

Intenté hablar con ella pero cada vez que le preguntaba ella se quedaba callada-dijo George-y dices que no quise escucharla-dijo George

Vamos George, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte, quizás esto se pueda arreglar-dijo Eleonor

No Eleonor, he pedido mis vacaciones a la señora Elroy y las cosas no cambiaran, ire solo el día de la boda para hablar con ella y con el señor William luego me iré con el pequeño Will a Escocia para enseñarle sobre su cultura –dijo George

Bien George, haz lo que digas-dijo Eleonor

Lo siento Eleonor pero no puedo ver a Rose luego de lo que me hizo-dijo George

Bien, eso lo respeto, George por favor no vuelvas a beber hazlo por Rose-dijo Eleonor alejándose de ahí

Adiós-dijo George

Al siguiente día todo fue arreglado en la familia Andley, Sebastian y Rose se casarían en dos semanas antes de notársele el embarazo, llegó pro fin el día de la boda todos pretendían estar felices pero no lo estaban, George no se presento sino hasta el siguiente día, el llego muy temprano a la mansión y se presentó en la oficina de William Andley

Señor William buenos días-dijo George

Buenos días George, estas listo-dijo William

Si señor, hoy me voy junto con Will-dijo George

Gracias por hacerte cargo de el-dijo William

Si lo hago con gusto-dijo George

George dime porque no te presentaste ayer en la boda de mi hija-dijo William

Bueno señor tenía unos pendientes y fue imposible para mí presentarme-dijo George

Si, bueno, George sabes que te conozco, dime estabas enamorado de mi hija-dijo William

Si señor, pero sabía que nunca me iba a aceptar-dijo George

No George te equivocas hubiera preferido que mi hija se casara contigo que con Sebastian pero como sabes el la ultrajó y no podía permitir que mi nieto quedara sin padre-dijo William

A George se le formó un nudo en la garganta-si señor agradezco….su confianza, bueno si no hay más que decir me voy-dijo George

No George retírate y cuida de mi hijo-dijo William

Si señor cuente con ello-dijo George saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, ya afuera las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de George cayendo despacio al piso lamentándose por no haber ido a reclamar a Rose como suya, fue un cobarde, hubiera podido casarse con ella

George eres tú-dijo Rosemary

Señorita…digo señora Rosemary lo siento me retiro-dijo George levantándose secándose las lágrimas

George espera déjame explicarte-dijo Rose

Señora, le recuerdo que es casada, compermiso, iré por su hermano para llevármelo a escocia-dijo George

Escúchame-dijo Rose agarrándolo del brazo

No señora lo siento –dijo George safandose

George salió corriendo de la mansión, ahora si libero sus emociones el comenzó a hacer una rabieta con todos lo que encontraba, pudo haber sido más valiente y tener la suerte de que Rose estuviera ese día despertando en su cama pero no, había sido un cobarde, ahora el debía llevarse a Will y olvidarse de Rose para siempre.

Al atardecer todos despedían a Will y a George quienes partían a Escocia a aprender las tradiciones de ahí.

Richard y Eleonor despidieron a George y a Will con mucho cariño esperando que regresaran pronto de su viaje.

Rose lloraba por los dos, porque su único apoyo de hiría con ellos dos, aún tenía a Eleonor pero no era lo mismo.

Los Grandchester regresaron a Florida en donde Terry fue creciendo muy vigoroso y activo, Richard y Eleonor salían a pasear por la playa, por los parques campos eran una familia feliz, el hijo de Janis y Edwin había nacido y a Rose le faltaba ya poco para que el bebé naciera mientras que Will y George estaban muy agustos en Escocia con los parientes más lejanos de Will.

Ya había pasado un año y el bebé de Rose tenían tres meses de edad los Grandchester habían sido invitados a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Andley, misma que saldría en los diarios de América y de algunos lugares de Europa , Terry tenía ya once meses y podía caminar y hablar un poco, Richard se sentía tan orgulloso porque su hijo dijo papá primero y no mamá.

Era 24 de diciembre de 1896 todos en la mansión Andley se preparaban para la magna fiesta que se presentaría por parte de la familia Andley los Grandchester estaban en la mansión Andley alistándose para la fiesta, el pequeño Terry ya tenía casi un año, Anthony tenía casi 3 tres meses, mientras que el pequeños Allistear tenía siete meses de edad, los bebés crecían muy rápidamente, Allistear ya sabía caminar y hablaba poco, mientras que Terry ya casi hablaba y caminaba un poco, todos estaban felices en la mansión Andley.

Ese día había llegado Will quien casi tenía seis años junto a George quien suponía que por fin había olvidado a Rose, pero al verla quedo embobado con su belleza la que lo hizo amarla con intensidad de nuevo.

Todos preparándose para la noche y darle paso a una navidad más para la familia Andley y ahora con sus invitados los Grandchester, todos disfrutaron de la navidad en la mansión Andley con la fiesta, la cena, el brindis, el baile, todos era maravilloso para los Andley creían que era una de las mejores navidades que habían pasado. Toda la sociedad de Chicago y algunas familias de Europa se hacían presentes, todos reían y bailaban hasta que llegó el momento del brindis.

Señores muy buenas noches, sería para mi un honor hacer el brindis de esta noche, pero quiero dejarle este honor a mi querido amigo y socio Richard Grandchester próximo duque de Inglaterra, pasen al frente con su esposa e hijo por favor-dijo William W. Andley, todos aplaudían

Buenas Noches, amigo William es para mi un honor realizar el brindis de esta noche estando en tan hermosa fiesta, con mi hermosa esposa y mi bello hijo, solamente me queda agradecer a la familia Andley por habernos dado una mano amiga cuando más la necesitamos, por los consejos del señor William, por la amistas de los Cornwall y de los Brown junto a los Reagan y a la señora Elroy Andley también, quiero agradecer a Dios la oportunidad que me brida de estar aquí con ustedes y agradecer las alegrías que me dio casándome con mi Elly y el nacimiento de mi hijo Terry. Feliz navidad a todos que se la pasen de lo mejor en esta noche! Salud-dijo Richard

Salud!-dijeron todos los presentes bebiendo sus copas, El señor Andley subió al podio para hacer la cuenta atrás para la llegada de la navidad

Como es tradición en nuestra familia todas las parejas deben darse un beso al sonar las doce, ya que todos estamos bajo el muérdago entonces los invito a que hagamos la cuenta regresiva,

10, 9,8,7-repetían todos-3,2,1 Feliz navidad!-gritaron todos, las parejas se acercaron y se dieron un profundo beso añorando que pasaran otra navidad tranquila al siguiente año.

Rose y George eran los únicos adultos que no tenían beso, ya que hasta la señora Elroy y el señor William tenían un beso apasionado con sus respectivas parejas, George se sintió incomodo y salió a la terraza a respirar aire fresco, Rose lo vió y corrió hacia el para que ahora si no se le escapara, ella debía explicarle a George-George-dijo rose con Anthony en brazos

Señora Brown siento incomodarla, será mejor que me vaya-dijo George

No George déjame por favor explicarte-dijo Rose

No me debe ninguna explicación, usted sabe que yo soy solo un simple empleado-dijo George

Bien George como haci quieres las cosas, ahora entonces te ordeno que me escuches-dijo Rose

Pf! Que no entiende-dijo George

Soy tu patrona y debe hacerme caso, -dijo Rose

Bien señora, si tanto quiere hablar conmigo que tal si vamos mejor al estudio-dijo George

Está bien-dijo Rose

Los dos se fueron hacia el estudio, discretamente llegaron ahí y cerraron la puerta-si señora digame en que puedo servirle-dijo George

George por favor ya, es suficiente deja esa actitud por Dios-dijo Rose

Que actitud señora-dijo George

Esa, no me llames señora, yo…..debo explicarte, dime en donde quedó el George que un día amé y sigo amando-dijo Rose

Usted lo mató-dijo George

George por Dios que te pasó-dijo Rose

Bien señora digame lo que me tenía que decir pero sin rodeos que no tengo tiempo-dijo George

George, por Dios yo…..estuve con Sebastian pero fue a la fuerza, el me ultrajó por eso mi padre lo casó conmigo, contigo fue diferente porque fuiste el primero, además fue por amor-dijo Rose

Si solo eso debía decirme-dijo George

George por Dios quiero al hombre que ame de regreso, no te enojes, yo te amo, jamás amare a otro hombre, jamas estaré con nadie más solo contigo, Sebastian tiene prohibido tocarme de nuevo todo gracias a Richard-dijo Rose volteándose

George volteo y abrazó a Rose por detrás-Rose no sabes lo mucho que me haces falta, creí que con irme a Escocia podría olvidarte pero no pude cuando te ´vi hoy, mi corazón volvió a latir, te amo y siempre te amaré-dijo George

George-dijo Rose volteándose , George tomó los labios de Rose en un tierno beso que se volvió pasional y con urgencia, George comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Rose pero se detuvo-no esto no está bien, eres casada-dijo George

George al que amo es a ti, hazme tuya de nuevo como la primera vez-dijo Rose

Pero y tu hijo-dijo George

Lo dejaré con mi tía ella me cubrirá, por Dios George vamos a tu casa allá nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo Rose

Vamos te espero en el auto, solo deja a Anthony con tu tía y vámonos-dijo George

Si George-dijo Rose llevándose a Anthony consigo para dejárselo a su tía Elroy-Tía disculpa es que me siento muy cansada puedo dejarte a Anthony un rato, te pido que le digas a todos que no me molesten por favor, que nadie entre a mi cuarto solo que me duele la cabeza, recuerda que mi salud empeoro cuando Anthony nació-dijo rose

Si hija no quieres que llame un médico-dijo Elroy

No tía, solo no me molesten por favor-dijo Rose

Si hija ve con cuidado si necesitas algo, me dices-dijo Elroy

Si tía compermiso-dijo Rose agarrándose la cabeza saliendo del gran salón

Richard y Eleonor quienes ya se iban vieron que George se llevó a Rose en un auto, ellos se metieron al suyo y los siguieron y efectivamente iban a la casa George imaginaban que no era para jugar muñecas, ellos se retiraron pero pasarían muy temprano por la casa de George para llevarse a Rose de vuelta antes que la descubrieran en mansión Andley.

Mientras que en la casa de George, él y Rose se amaban con locura con un deseo desenfrenado luego de mucho tiempo de haberse amado de esa manera, ahora se amaban con deseo, con locura, con pasión pero sobretodo con amor.

Llego el siguiente día, era navidad y Richard, Eleonor y Terry se levantaron temprano para pasar por Rose hacia la mansión, Eleonor llevaba un poco de ropa que de seguro le quedaría para que no la descubrieran, Richard bajó del auto y como buen caballero inglés ayudo a Eleonor a bajar junto a Terry, tocaron la puerta y George y Rose estaban en la cama aun dormidos, George al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, también despertó a Rose para que se vistiera George corrió a abrir la puerta

Richard!-dijo George

Hola George-dijo Richard

Richard que….que haces aquí-dijo George

No se, solo pasaba por ti para llevarte a la mansión Andley-dijo Richard

Mmm bueno yo….creo que llegaré luego-dijo George

Mj, bueno creo que invitaré entonces a Rose para que ella se valla conmigo-dijo Eleonor

Si la llamaré-dijo George

Jajajaja George yo pensaba que ella había pasado la noche en la mansión-dijo Eleonor

Si será mejor que la busquen allá bueno…-dijo George

Jajajaja amigo de esta no te salvas-dijo Richard

Lo siento, metí la pata no es verdad?-dijo George

Si tienes razón-dijo Eleonor

Rose ven acá, nos descubrieron-dijo George

Rose se asomó y vió que eran los Grandchester-pensé que era mi padre-dijo Rose

Ah! Con que nosotros somos de fiar-dijo Richard

Jajajaja dejalos-dijo Eleonor-parece que pasaron una noche muy linda verdad-dijo Eleonor

He!-dijeron los dos sonrojándose

Debemos hablar con ustedes-dijo Richard un poco más serio

Pero antes Rose, ve y cámbiate de ropa-dijo Eleonor entregándole las prendas

Gracias-dijo Rose yéndose a cambiar la ropa, regresando luego con otro vestido

Mucho mejor-dijo Eleonor

Bien que quieren hablar-dijo George

Hpmhp!-suspiró Richard-saben que son nuestros amigos pero lo que hacen no es correcto, Rose está casada ella tiene un niño que no se sabe si es de George o de Sebastian-dijo Richard

Además pertenece a una familia de abolengo y no puede arriesgarse a que la tomen por una…..bueno una mujerzuela-dijo Eleonor

Si tienen razón-dijo George

Pero George-dijo Rose

No Rose ellos tienen razón, tu estas casada y no podemos andar juntos como algo más que amigos, ni que tu vengas a mi casa por las noches no podemos seguir así-dijo George-no quiero arrisegarme a que hablen mal de ti-dijo George

Pero George, nos amamos y mi esposo no está aquí-dijo Rose

Pero aunque el no esté aquí, es la victima ante los ojos de la sociedad, que tu engañas a tu marido-dijo George

Tienes razón-dijo Rose-pero dime como voy a soportar verte y no darte un beso-dijo Rose

No te preocupes por eso, que regresaré con William a Escocia, solo regresamos por las fiestas y porque el quería conocer al pequeño Stear y al pequeño Anthony-dijo George

Osea que te vas-dijo Rose

Si me voy, nos vamos una semana después del año nuevo-dijo George-además William es más feliz en escocia junto a sus animales-dijo George sonriendo

Pero no voy a verte-dijo Rose

Lo siento pero han sido ordenes explicitas del señor William –dijo George

Tienes razón-dijo Rose

Bueno espero hayan entendido que no pueden volver a hacer esto-dijo Richard

Imagínense que hubiera pasado si los Reagan fueran los que los hayan visto y no nosotros-dijo Eleonor

Tienen razón ahora vamos a la mansión-dijo Rose

Si vayan yo luego los alcanzo-dijo George

Si es lo mejor-dijo Richard

Diremos que nosotros te llevamos al hotel ayer para evitar que te sientieras mas mal por la bulla de la fiesta-dijo Eleonor

Si como digan-dijo Rose

Continuara…

* * *

 **hola hola aqui un nuevo capitulo espero y agradezco sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Errores de dos Generaciones.

Capitulo 10

1897

George y el pequeño Will habían partido de nuevo a Escocia para que William se inmiscuyera un poco más en la familia Andley, los Andley vivían felices aunque Rose estuviera algo mal de salud lo mismo que el señor William Andley pero sobre todo cuidaba mucho a su hijo Anthony lo llenaba de mimos y ternura lo mismo que la tía Elroy, Los Cornwall no habían perdido el tiempo y habían anunciado el nacimiento de su segundo hijo o hija ya que en el mes de febrero Janis estaba embarazada de nuevo y lo mismo que Sarah Su prima quien ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Terry había cumplido un año de edad y los Grandchester lo habían celebrado con toda la familia Andley, pero su felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que en Marzo de 1897 Richard había recibido la peor de las noticias en su vida.

Es usted el señor Richard Grandchester-dijo un mensajero en Florida

Si señor soy yo-dijo Richard

Vengo de parte del duque Roland Greum su padre-dijo el mensajero

Que quiere-dijo Richard enfureciéndose

Yo solamente vengo a entregarle esta carta y a decirle que su padre lo necesita urgentemente en Inglaterra-dijo el mensajero

Deme la carta-dijo Richard

Señor lo espero afuera-dijo el mensajero

No vete no voy a ir con mi padre solo mandaré un mensaje-dijo Richard

No señor bueno….será mejor que lea la carta estaré esperando en este restaurante-dijo el mensajero entregándole la dirección

Está bien pero será mejor que me espere sentado o que vaya preparando su equipaje de vuelta a Inglaterra-dijo Richard cerrando la puerta con un azote

Richy dime quien era-dijo Eleonor acercándose a Richard

Nadie, ahora vengo voy a mi estudio-dijo Richard un poco molesto

Pero Richy quien era-dijo Eleonor

No me molestes-dijo Richard

Ya en su estudio Richard abria la carta de su padre

 **Febrero 24 de 1897, Londres Inglaterra**

 **Querido hijo Richard**

 **Richard te sorprenderá que me comunique contigo por medio de está carta te comunico que he estado meditando por más de dos años que han sido los de tu ausencia pero quiero que comprendas que no puedo tratarlo por carta sino que necesito verte personalmente, te espero aquí hijo para proponerte un trato en el que saldrás tanto tu como yo beneficiado y si no quieres venir bueno espero que tu familia no pagué las consecuencias**

 **Te quiere y espera con ansias tu padre Roland Greum Grandchester.**

 **Pd: cuida mucho a tu familia Richard.**

Richard al terminar de leer la carta un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo salió rápidamente del estudio y escuchó unas risas

Richy que tienes pareces agitado-dijo Eleonor

Richard que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo el que era el mensajero

Mira Richard parece que se conocen me dice que es mensajero de tu padre el duque y que manda saludos de Inglaterra pero al parecer se encuentra un poco mal de salud-dijo Eleonor

Eso es cierto-dijo Richard desconfiado

Si señor el duque está enfermo y usted sabe lo que significa, el duque ha mandado por usted para…..saber como está-dijo el mensajero subiendo una ceja

Mj si claro bien lo invito a pasar a mi estudio- dijo Richard

Gracias-dijo el mensajero-con su permiso hermosa dama-dijo el mensajero

Oh si claro pónganse comodos que el almuerzo casi está listo-dijo Eleonor

Gracias-dijo Richard

Los dos caballeros entraron al estudio- que quieres con mi familia, hazme lo que quieras a mi pero a ellos no los toques-dijo Richard enojado

Jajaja parece que usted no conoce a su padre, lo único que el quiere es negociar con usted solo eso, me dijo que si no accedia a ir lo llevara a rastras o bueno me llevara a alguien más –dijo el mensajero apartando su saco llevando en la evilla de su cincho un arma

No dejalos, bien iré contigo voy a ir-dijo Richard

Está bien así me gusta-dijo el mensajero

Cuando partimos-dijo Richard

Hoy en la noche-dijo el mensajero

Que hoy es muy pronto yo….-dijo Richard

A no ser que quieras que me lleve a otro Grandchester digo uno más pequeño-dijo el mensajero

No! iré yo con mi padre-dijo Richard

Los dos caballeros salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Eleonor estaba-Elly debemos hablar-dijo Richard

Que pasa-dijo Eleonor

Elly debo viajar a Inglaterra con mi padre el está muy enfermo y me necesita espero comprendas que no puedes ir-dijo Richard

Si Richy comprendo pero dime te llevaras a Terry-dijo Eleonor

No el se queda contigo cuídalo por favor-dijo Richard

Si Richy lo voy a cuidar, pero dime cuando parten-dijo Eleonor

Partimos en la noche-dijo Richard

Tan pronto-dijo Eleonor

Si Elly creo que es mejor así-dijo Richard

Bien te voy a extrañar-dijo Eleonor

Yo más-dijo Richard

Al anochecer Richard partió junto con el mensajero a Inglaterra su tierra natal pasaron los meses y el estado físico de William Andley empeoraba a los cinco meses de la partida de Richard el señor Andley comenzó a estar mucho peor que hasta llamaron a toda la familia para que pudiera dar el ultimo a adiós a William Andley ya que no tardaría mucho, en el mes de septiembre el señor Andley dio su ultimo respiro no sin antes pedir a su amigo y mano derecha George, convertirse en el tutor de William Albert Andley su hijo y ayudar en la administración de las empresas Andley el quedaría como mano derecha de su hermana Emilia Elroy Andley mientras que los Cornwall eran mandados a Arabía luego del nacimiento de su segundo hijo y que el niño o niña estuviera lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse por si solo Richard quedó a cargo de las empresas en Inglaterra. En el entierro todos lloraban la muerte del Patriarca excepto Rose ella no soltaba ni una lágrima y no era que no lo quisiera sino que no lograba sacar una sola.

Unos días después George informó que tenía planeado ir a solventar algunos asuntos en Escocia y luego establecerse en New York en donde estaría también Will aprendiendo a leer y escribir con su tutor.

Rose estaba desesperada y quería hablar con George

George podemos hablar a solas un momento-dijo Rose una noche

Si claro señorita-dijo George

George yo…..-dijo Rose

Que le pasa-dijo George

George no aguantó más quiero se tuya de nuevo no voy a soportar estar lejos de ti ahora para siempre por lo menos déjame algo para recordar de ti-dijo Rose

Pero señora yo…. Lo prometimos-dijo George

Lo se pero quiero ser tuya-dijo Rose

Señora yo no puedo estaría traicionando a el señor William-dijo George

No George hazlo por favor déjame sentir tu cuerpo una vez más quizás sea la ultima-dijo Rose

Pero señora yo…..hay Rose no sabes la falta que me haces pero no puedo, no aquí-dijo George

Vamos vamos a la cabaña allá seré tuya ahora si por ultima vez-dijo Rose

Está bien-dijo George

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cabaña e incansablemente se amaron como jamás lo habían hecho una y otra vez, en la mañana todos despertaron en la mansión muy temprano pues Janis Cornwall tenía dolores de parto el segundo estaba por nacer, luego de incansables horas de espera presentaron a Archievald Cornwall Andley el segundo hijo de los Cornwall.

George y Rose llegaron a la mansión al atardecer encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba vacía hasta que una mucama los vió-señora que hace aquí acaso se puso mal la señora Janis-dijo la mucama

Mi prima porque lo dice-dijo Rose

Que no sabe que ella por fin va a dar a luz-dijo la mucama

Que dice, George llévame al hospital-dijo Rose

Si señora enseguida-dijo George

Ellos llegaron al poco tiempo sin ser notados por los demás quienes celebraban la llegada del segundo Cornwall.

Un mes después George junto con Albert o Bert como le decía su hermana, partían de nuevo a Escocia de pronto al regreso de despedir a los caballeros Rose se mareo al entrar a la mansión y se tuvo que sostener de la puerta, pero siendo abandonada por todas sus fuerzas se desvaneció dejando a todos muy asustados.

Rosemary que tienes hija ayuda-dijo Elroy

Debemos llevarla a su cuarto-dijo Edwin Cornwall levantando a Rosemary para llevarla a su habitacion

Llamen a un doctor-dijo Janis

Si ahora mismo-dijo Raymond Reagan esposo de Sarah Andley

Minutos después el medico llegaba a la puerta de la mansión Andley –señores la señora Rosemary se siente mal de nuevo-dijo el galeno

Si doctor ella se acaba de desmayar-dijo Elroy

Bien les pido que salgan todos excepto usted señora, debo revisar a su sobrina-dijo el galeno

Claro doctor-dijo Elroy

El galeno despertó a Rosemary con unas sales y poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento-dígame señora, como se ha sentido últimamente-dijo el galeno

Lo siento solo fue un susto –dijo Rosemary

Señora responda por favor-dijo el galeno

Me he sentido un poco cansada-dijo Rosemary

Mj dígame ha dejado de comer a sus horas-dijo el galeno

Al contrario doctor come más de lo usual-dijo Elroy

Mm digame su periodo cuando es-dijo el galeno

A decir verdad tengo un atraso de dos semanas aproximadamente-dijo Rosemary

Mj se ha sentido mareada últimamente-dijo el galeno

Mareada si y con vomito matutino-dijo Elroy

Felicidades-dijo el galeno

Porque?-dijo Rose

Está usted embarazada-dijo el galeno

Dios mío-dijo Rose con una cara de horror

Supongo que su esposo va a estar feliz-dijo el galeno-bueno mi trabajo a ha terminado las veo pronto-dijo el galeno

Si doctor-dijo Elroy

Al salir el doctor la señora Elroy se quedo viendo a Rose-dime es de George verdad-dijo Elroy

Tía yo…..-dijo Rose

Si es de el, no puede ser-dijo Elroy

Tía yo lo amo no quise dejarlo ir así-dijo Rose

Lo siento hija pero está vez si te pasaste y ahora como vamos a justificar tu embarazo-dijo Elroy

No lo sé tía pero no pienso abortar el bebé-dijo Rose

Bien entonces irémos a Lakewood junto con Anthony allá estarán también Stear y Archie ya que Janis se irá dentro de dos meses a Arabia yo cuidare de los niños pero tu estaras allá confinada sin que nadie te vea al regresar con tu bebé diremos que encontraste a tu bebé abandonado fuera de la mansión y que decidiste adoptarlo está claro-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Rosemary

Hay hija, le vas a decir-dijo Elroy

No, el no lo sabrá-dijo Rosemary

Bien tal vez es mejor así-dijo Elroy

Si es mejor así-dijo Rosemary tocándose el vientre.

Los meses pasaron y por fin llegó el año de 1898 exactamente el mes de febrero Richard llegó a su casa y saludó a su hijo ahora residían en New York

Hola Terry-dijo Richard

Hola papá como te fue-dijo Terry

Bien hijo, mira que dices si te llevo de viaje-dijo Richard

Si papi-dijo Terry

Bien entonces te llevaré hoy en la tarde nos iremos-dijo Richard

El escribió una nota para Eleonor y como ella no se encontraba ahí en la casa porque había ido con su amigo Robert a pedir trabajo ella necesitaba ser de nuevo actriz, al llegar ella –Terry, Richy vengan-dijo Eleonor

En ese momento entró a su habitacion y encontró una pequeña nota

 **Elly lo siento pero debí hacerlo, me llevé**

 **A Terry a Inglaterra lo siento, quiero que**

 **Sepas que te amo, te amo Elly y no quería**

 **Que te hicieran nada**

 **Con amor Richard Grandchester.**

Eres un maldito Richard te juro que si te veo te mato-dijo Eleonor

Salió corriendo de su casa hasta el muelle el barco a Inglaterra iba a zarpar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero no llegó solamente vió cuando Terry despedía- por favor no te lleves a Terry-dijo Eleonor-no lo alejes de mi lado Richard-dijo Eleonor ya empapada en lágrimas corriendo entre la gente-por favor ay!-dijo Eleonor tropezándose cayendo-Terry!-dijo Eleonor comenzando a llorar ahora si amargamente no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a su hijo.

Mientras en el barco Richard se pusó nervioso al ver a Eleonor-adios, adiós jajaja-decía Terry

Richard escuchaba a Eleonor-por favor no te lleves a Terry-dijo Eleonor

Papá quien es la mujer, no alcanzo a verla, quien es papá dime-dijo Terry

Vamos hijo hace frío-dijo Richard

No papá, esa señora me llama a mí-dijo Terry

No hijo vamos hace frío-dijo Richard

Cuidado! -Gritó Terry

Eleonor perdóname pero no permitiré que te maten por mi culpa eso no-pensó Richard

Papá y mi mamá porque no vino con nosotros-dijo Terry

Terry mira tu madre…ella….ya no te quiere ella te odia por eso te llevo conmigo para que seamos felices en Inglaterra con tu abuelo-dijo Richard

Mi abuelo lo voy a conocer que bien tengo abuelo aparte de la abuela Alexandra-dijo Terry

Si hijo-dijo –Richard

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Errores de dos Generaciones.

Capitulo 11

Los Grandchester partieron a Inglaterra dejando a Eleonor Baker tirada en el muelle llorando amargamente, por ahí iba pasando Robert Hathaway con su esposa con quien acababa de casarse

Eleonor estas bien-dijo Robert

Robert se lo llevó se llevo a mi bebé a mi niño-dijo Eleonor abrazandose a Robert

Eleonor no llores por favor, dime quien se lo llevo y Richard en donde está-dijo Robert

Ese maldito se lo llevo se llevo a mi bebé-dijo Eleonor

Como dices?-dijo Robert molesto

Si Robert se llevó a mi bebé-dijo Eleonor

No llores Eleonor, ven conmigo vamos a casa a curarte los raspones quieres?-dijo la esposa de Robert, Rosalie

Si gracias-dijo Eleonor

La casa de Robert Hathaway quedaba cerca del puerto de New York, al llegar curaron a Eleonor y le dieron un té para que se tranquilizara.

Eleonor toma esto-dijo Rosalie

Si gracias-dijo Eleonor

Dime Eleonor como fue que Richard se llevó a tu hijo-dijo Robert

Se lo llevo, por su maldito titulo, todo empezó desde que vino ese hombre de Inglaterra-dijo Eleonor llorando

Lo siento mucho Eleonor-dijo Rosalie- creeme que te entiendo aunque aun no tengamos hijos se que una madre haría rtodo por sus hijo-dijo Rosalie

No se porque lo hizo, estábamos tan bien, tan tranquilos-dijo Eleonor

Lo sé-dijo Robert- Richard es un maldito-dijo Robert

Iré en el próximo barco a Inglaterra tengo que recuperar a mi hijo no me importa si muero-dijo –Eleonor

Y como sabes que están en Inglaterra, como que si mueres-dijo Rosalie

Porque el es inglés y bueno me dejó una nota diciendo que no quería que me pasara nada-dijo Eleonor

Como crees que te vas a ir sola-dijo Robert

Pero Robert es mi niño-dijo Eleonor

Lo sé, pero y si te hacen algo, Terry va a sufrir mucho, mejor iré yo, me voy a presentar como su amigo, ofreciendo una obra de teatro para la nobleza-dijo Robert

Pero Robert tu estas casado, vas a dejar sola a Rosalie-dijo Eleonor

Ella vendrá conmigo, verdad amor-dijo Robert

Si Eleonor, sirve que nos vamos de luna de miel-dijo Rosalie

Pero es que es mucha molestia y no lo creo, será mejor que vaya yo-dijo Eleonor

Es mi ultima palabra Eleonor Baker, además tu puedes regresar con los Andley e investigar si hay alguna dirección para contactar a Richard, -dijo Robert

Está bien, iré-dijo Eleonor

Si y sirve que visitas a tus amigas-dijo Robert

Si Eleonor, así te vas a relajar-dijo Rosalie

Está bien pero cualquier cosa me avisan-dijo Eleonor

Si Eleonor te avisamos y no te preocupes-dijo Robert

Está bien, les agradezco-dijo Eleonor

Tres días después Robert y Rosalie viajaron a Europa a la imposibilidad de tener boletos antes, mientras que Eleonor viajaba a Chicago con sus amigos los Andley

Llegó dos días después a la mansión Andley al llegar le informaron que no había nadie en Chicago ya que Janis y Edwin se habían ido de Chicago por voluntad del señor William, mientras que Rosemary estaba mal de salud y se había ido a Lakewood entonces Eleonor sintió la necesidad de ir porque sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Al llegar la recibieron y la hicieron pasar, Eleonor se dio cuenta que solo estaba, el jardinero, una mucama, el cocinero, y el mensajero no había muchos sirvientes en la gran mansión, eso le pareció raro a Eleonor ya que si Elroy estaba ahí era porque de seguro debían haber muchas personas a su servicio

Señora Eleonor la señorita Rosemary y su tía la van a recibir-dijo una mucama

Gracias-dijo Eleonor

Buenos Días señora Elroy, Rosemary-dijo Eleonor

Buenos Dias Eleonor, dime y Richard y Terry-dijo Rosemary

Yo…..ellos-dijo Eleonor comenzando a botar lágrimas

Que pasa?-dijo Rosemary

No me digas que les pasó algo-dijo Elroy

Se lo llevo-dijo Eleonor llorando

A quien, que pasa dinos-dijo Rosemary

Richard se lo llevo, se lo llevo de mi lado, es un desgraciado-dijo Eleonor

Pero si el te ama, o te amaba y eso es…..-dijo Rosemary

El jamás me amo, solo quería un heredero-dijo Eleonor

Como crees niña el te quiere en los ojos se le veía-dijo Elroy

No Señora yo… me siento tan impotente según el me alejó de mi hijo para que no le pasaraa nada-dijo Eleonor

Lo ves siempre hay una explicación-dijo Rosemary

Como cres que es una explicación en una pequeña nota que apenas y tenía dos líneas para que se lleve a tu hijo a otro continente según el para protegerte, tu aguantarías tener lejos a Anthony dímelo-dijo Eleonor

Tranquila Eleonor, no llores por favor, se que todo fue un malentendido ten por seguro que el regresa con Terry-dijo Rosemary

No lo creo-dijo Eleonor

Hay que tener fé, hija-dijo Elroy

No lo sé-dijo Eleonor-ya no se que pensar-dijo Eleonor

Tranquila verás que pronto van a regresar-dijo Elroy

Por eso vine aquí, tal vez ustedes tengan alguna información sobre Richard cualquiera, una dirección, un nombre, algo-dijo Eleonor

No Eleonor, lo único que aparece en el registro es el número de cuenta y la cantidad de dinero que tenía Richard, además sus benefiaciarios tu y Terry-dijo Elroy

Hay Dios, por favor ayúdame-dijo Eleonor llorando

No llores Eleonor-dijo Rose

No llores es mejor-dijo Elroy- pronto aparecerán

Bien, siento venir a abrumarlas-dijo Eleonor

No Eleonor, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, uf-dijo Rosemary

Que tienes-dijo Eleonor

Nada solo el, calor-dijo Rosemary poniéndose roja

Que te pasa estas roja-dijo Eleonor

Nada-dijo Rose

Enserio estas bien-dijo Elroy

Rose solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- que tienes-dijo Eleonor

Ya viene-dijo Rose

Ya viene, Edna! Edna! Edna trae toallas, agua caliente, -dijo Elroy entrando a la mansión

Si señora-dijo la mucama

Que pasa porque no me dicen-dijo Eleonor

Rose está embarazada y ya va a dar a luz, contenta-dijo Elroy

Que?!-dijo Eleonor

Por favor, ayúdame a ir a la habitación-dijo Rose

Si claro-dijo Eleonor

Las rubias llegaron a la habitacion y Eleonor ayudo a Rose a acostarse, en ese momento una mujer, Elroy y la mucama entraban al cuarto

Por favor salgan-dijo la partera

Pero quiero estar con ella-dijo Elroy

No, eso lo hace ella sola-dijo la partera

Bien, nos quedamos aquí-dijo Eleonor

Pero…-dijo Elroy, cuando le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Ahora si señora Elroy donde está George-dijo Eleonor

En Europa-dijo Elroy

El es el padre verdad-dijo Eleonor

Si, el es el padre, pero no le diremos nada-dijo Elroy

Pero tarde o temprano lo va a saber-dijo Eleonor

No, el no lo va a saber-dijo Elroy

Pero y si se entera-dijo Eleonor

No lo va a saber, hemos decidido decir que adoptamos al bebé porque lo encontramos fuera de la mansión-dijo Elroy

Eso va a decir-dijo Eleonor- y cree que su familia le va a creer, porque si el bebé se parece a alguien más-dijo Eleonor, - si ese bebé se parece a Rose o a George cree que su familia va a creer ese tonto cuento-dijo Eleonor

Si lo creo-dijo Elroy

Señora pero George tiene derecho a saber que ella es su hija-dijo Eleonor

No, el no lo va a saber-dijo Elroy

Pero el es un buen hombre-dijo Eleonor

Si pero no, es voluntad de Rose y hay que respetarlo-dijo Elroy

Tanto se la pasaron discutiendo que ni cuenta se dieron que Rose ya había dado a luz pero el bebé no había llorado.

Pobre bebé-dijo la mucama

Porque lo dice-dijo la partera

Porque al pobre lo van a llevar a un orfelinato-dijo la mucama

Pero si la mamá se ve que lo adora-dijo la partera

Pero la tía no, ella lo va a mandar a un orfelinato-dijo la mucama

Pobre bebé y tan lindo, estas segura que lo van a dar adoptado-dijo la partera

Si, lo darán adoptado,-dijo la mucama

Diremos que el bebé ha muerto como su llanto no se escuchó y tu saldrás con el y lo llevaras a mi casa-dijo la partera

Pero y si nos acusan con la ley, es un bebé Andley-dijo la mucama

Pero es mejor a que sea adoptado o tal vez nadie lo adopte, además yo no quiero dinero-dijo la partera

Está bien-dijo la mucama

De todos modos la señora se ha desmayado-dijo la partera

Está bien-dijo la mucama

Ella salió con el bebé envuelto en unas frazadas y con la cara tapada- por fin-dijo Elroy

Lo….. siento señora el bebé….. murió-dijo la mucama

Que?!-dijo Elroy

Si, el bebé, ha muerto-dijo la mucama

Ha muerto, nacio muerto?-dijo Eleonor

Si señora, lo siento mucho-dijo la mucama

No! pobre Rose como estará, -dijo Eleonor

Podemos verla-dijo Elroy

Aun no, la están aseando pero cuando salga la partera podrán-dijo la mucama nerviosa

Está bien gracias-dijo Eleonor, la mucama se alejó lo más rápido posible con el bebé.

Señora como lo siento-dijo Eleonor

Que va a decir Rose, ahora si se va a morir-dijo Elroy

No señora usted tiene que darle fortaleza-dijo Eleonor

Lo sé, pero porbre, mi niña, ha de estar destrozada-dijo Elroy

Al poco tiempo salió la partera-ya pueden entrar, lo siento mucho-dijo la partera

No hay cuidado, de todos modos así debían ser las cosas- dijo Elroy

Bien, no les voy a cobrar porque…-dijo la partera

Está bien, gracias-dijo Elroy

Adiós-dijo la partera

Adiós-dijeron las mujeres.

Al entrar con Rose ella apenas estaba reaccionando esbozó una sonrisa- hola Rose-dijo Eleonor

Dime donde esta mi bebé-dijo Rose

Bueno pues….. el no te lo han dicho-dijo Elroy

Decirme que?-dijo Rose

Rosemary, tu bebé nació-dijo Eleonor

Si dime en donde esta-dijo Rose

El bebé, nacio muerto-dijo Eleonor

Que! No, no es mi bebé, en donde está mi bebé, por favor tráiganmelo, no por favor-gritaba Rose

Lo siento mucho hija-dijo Elroy

Tía, por favor tráigalo, por favor, no seas así, Eleonor llamala a la partera, tráeme a mi bebé no me mientan-dijo Rose

Lo siento Rose-dijo Eleonor

No!-gritaba Rose, le había dolido que el bebé fruto del amor que se tienen con George fuera el muerto, en ese momento un pequeño travieso de cabello negro y anteojos entraba a la habitacion frotándose los ojos

Tía, tía que tenes polpavol no lloles tía-dijo Stear

Stear-dijo Elroy

Tía abacho abacho-dijo Stear

Si mi amor te voy a abrazar-dijo Elroy cargando a Stear

Rose seguía llorando silenciosamente, siendo acariciada por Eleonor

Ahorita vengo, solo iré a ver como están Archie y Anthony-dijo Elroy

Si vaya-dijo Eleonor limpiándose las lágrimas.

Continuara…

* * *

 **hola chicas un nuevo capi, espero sus Reviews y que les guste por supuesto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Errores de dos Generaciones.**

 **Capitulo 12**

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni Elroy ni Eleonor se dieron cuenta de que era lo que había pasado, primero todo estaba tan lindo pues William W Andley estaba saludable, todos eran amigos, George estaba en América, pero todo pasó tan rápido y tan malo tan difícil, algo que dejó marcada la vida de muchos Andley pero sobre todo de Elroy, y del fiel asistente George.

Habían pasado ya tres años después de que la niña de Rosemary muriera, el señor era el muy esperado 1900, año en el que se celebraba el cambio de siglo, para fines de abril, el señor William W. Andley comenzó a sentirse mal, y mal, hasta que un día logró sucumbir a la muerte, George y William Albert, regresaron a Chicago para los funerales, pero para su sorpresa la heredera Andley, Rosemary, no estaba en el funeral de su padre, sin embargo la señora Elroy le ordenó que el se llevara de regreso a Albert a Escocia pues, al parecer no le había afectado tanto la muerte de su padre, el comprendía que eran cosas de la naturaleza, Eleonor siempre apoyaba a la familia en los peores momentos, pero en ese día ella estaba con Rose pues a pesar de todo le había afectado demasiado la muerte de su padre, y se sentía impotente pues por su salud no podía moverse de Lakewood, y ella se había quedado al cuidado de sus sobrinos Stear y Archie y su hijo Anthony el día era tan triste pues las rosas que ella con amor cuidaba a pesar de ser casi la temporada de estar en flor todas comenzaron a deshojarse para despedir al patriarca Andley.

George había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de William W Andley pues sobre todo el había sido su tutor y le había dado educación universitaria en la mejor universidad Inglesa, lo había convertido en un asistente eficiente, y en una ayuda idónea para el, así mismo William W Andley, fue el padre que nunca tuvo George pues al ser muy pequeño su madre murió y el tuvo que sobrevivir solo en las calles, en algunos barcos, pues su padre jamás lo reconoció como su hijo, para luego encontrarse con una persona que lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo.

Pasaron unos días ahí pues Elroy, George y las personas del Clan debían saber que hacer con su heredero pues apenas contaba con 10 años de edad pero todos concluyeron que al ser el hijo de William W Andley cuando crecería sería la cabeza de familia y se le llamaría para mientras el tío abuelo, además no había de que preocuparse pues estaba Rosemary también como una opción así que volvieron a partir a Escocia regresando a los seis meses pues Rosemary Andley comenzó a enfermar cada vez más.

Ella a pesar de ser la hermana de Albert no la dejaban verla por lo mismo de que su identidad no debía ser mostrada, sin embargo hubieron un par de veces que el se escapó para ver a su hermana, ella siempre lo recibía con alegría y no dejaba que su hijo se acercara a ver a su pequeño tío, Albert se lucía ejecutando la gaita frente a ella.

Dos años pasaron Anthony contaba con ya siete años igual que su primo Archie, mientras que Stear contaba con 8, William contaba ya con doce años solo le faltaba uno para iniciar sus estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo, a inicios de mayo Rosemary murió de un paro cardiaco, Albert al enterarse de la noticia corrió a Lakewood para ver si era verdad con sus doce años encima era capaz de sentir dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido, mientras entraba a la mansion el cuerpo de Rosemary era preparado en la habitación de la misma por los sirvientes, Albert quedó en Shock al entrar a la habitación, una mano se posó sobre su pecho era un George adolorido por la muerte de su amada.

William será mejor que salgas, deja que la preparen y luego entras y le das el ultimo adiós la señora Elroy ha dicho que no puedes ir al funeral ni al entierro-dijo George

Pero es mi hermana-dijo Albert

Lo siento-dijo George

Albert se abrazó a George y comenzó a llorar amargamente por su hermana, Anthony venía en ese momento por lo que George encaminó a Albert a su habitacion para que nadie lo viera, Anthony estaba triste, enojado, tenía tantas emociones encontradas su padre no estaba ahí para consolarlo, para más George consolaba a alguien-se decía a sí mismo

William Andley, y su esposa, Rosemary Andley, casi toda su familia había muerto, solo le quedaba su sobrino pero no podía ni acercársele estaba furioso, pero las lágrimas salían sin cesar, mientras George lo abrazaba.

Al siguiente día era el entierro de la frágil heredera Andley, su hijo y esposo estaban ahí junto a otras personas del clan, y amigos cercanos de la mujer, sobretodo Eleonor quien siempre fue incondicional para Rosemary, pero en ese momento pensaba en como se sentiría George con todo eso, era todo tan… tan… triste jamás pudieron amarse con libertad, le pasaría lo mismo a ella y a Richard, una lágrimas rodó por su mejilla mientras volteaba a limpiársela vió una silueta de un hombre con capa, traje negro y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, se parecía tanto a… Richard pero no podía ser… así que se frotó los ojos y la figura desapareció.

Tan enamorada estaba que aun lo veía, solo le faltaba ver a su pequeño hijo Terry, cuanto anhelaba ese momento, volver a ver a su hijo. El sepelio se dio con mucha tristeza y emotividad, los Andley regresaron a la mansion y el consejo comenzó a platicar sobre William y el peso que caía sobre el desde ese momento, sin percatarse que aquel jovencito se había escapado a otro lugar corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llevaba puesto el kilt escocés, que su padre alguna vez le había regalado, y la gaita que su hermana le había comprado, llovía pero no le importaba mojarse solo quería aliviar su dolor el al llegar a una colina comenzó a ejecutar la melodía que su hermana le había enseñado, de hecho era obligación de todo Andley saberla así que comenzó a tocar hasta que vió un pequeño bulto con cabellos rizados y dorados tirado en el suelo llorando.

Y tu quien eres- le preguntó la niña

Quien crees que soy-dijo el pequeño Will

Pareces un astronauta, eres varon pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago-dijo la pequeña niña de cabello dorado muy rizado

Falda?, esto es un kilt, la vestimenta típica de escocia y esto una gaita nuestro instrumento musical-dijo el pequeño Will comenzando a ejecutarle la canción que su hermana y George le habían enseñado

La niña interrumpió su melodía-suena como un montón de caracoles arrastrándose

Jajajaja, caracoles eso es bueno-dijo Albert

Jajajaja-comenzaron a reir los dos

Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Me estabas observando mientras lloraba-dijo Candy, de pronto una carta voló y Albert notó que un preocupado George venía en su búsqueda así que lo mejor para el fue irse.

Al final se encontró con George y este lo llevó a la mansión directamente a su habitación pues no debían verlo, así que el rostro de esa pequeña se le quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente, el comenzó a quitarse el kilt, pero sabía que algo le faltaba, claro era el emblema de los Andley que su padre le había dado, no podía ser lo había perdido, de seguro se le cayó cuando se encontró con la niña llorona.

Mientras que el tiempo pasó, se dieron diferentes suscesos en la vida tanto de los Andley como de los Grandchester, pues los Andley adoptaron a una niña llamada Candice White, misma que enamoró a los tres chicos Andley, Eleonor se había convertido en una gran actriz, según muchos en la mejor de la historia, mientras que Richard era un caballero intachable y excelente duque Inglés, a la edad de 15 años Anthony Brower murió y luego mandaron a los chicos Andley a estudiar a un colegio en Londres en donde conocieron a un rebelde sin causa como le llamaban ellos, era así mismo el heredero a ducado Terry Grandchester, para luego enamorarse en unas vacaciones en Escocia ni más ni menos que de la chica pecosa, Candy como cariñosamente le llamaban, luego uno por uno fueron dándose sucesos en la vida de cada uno pues en 1914 la guerra en Europa estalló, exactamente un día en el que el destino de muchas personas iba a cambiar de gran manera que afectaría emocionalmente a nuestros personajes así como también les pondría diferentes pruebas.

El año de 1915 era un año de retos y desgracias tanto para la familia Andley como para la familia Grandchester, suscesos que marcarían la vida de sus integrantes y que se necesitarían ambas para poder sobrellevar las dificultades que la vida les presentaba.

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola chicas, gracias por la espera de un mes y días es para mí un gusto volver a publicar en este sitio, recuerdan que les había dicho que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia para poder publicar en mis historias pues pasaron muchas cosas en este mes que nos dejaron con el animo por los suelos sobre todo a mí pues eran personas muy queridas, creo que se merecen una explicacion ahí les va.**

 **lo que pasó fué que mi hermana quien estaba enferma de cancer que de hecho se lo habían detectado en agosto falleció, sabíamos que estaba en etapa terminal y que ella no realizaba quimioterapias que en cualquier momento se podía ir pero jamás pensamos que fuera tan pronto, iniciamos el año con el pie izquierdo para alguna que otra por ahí que me conoce sabe que mi hermana para mí siempre fué como una madre, una amiga, sobretodo encima de mi mamá sin embargo mi mamita murio y fué una perdida irreparable para mí además de que mi sobrina quedó sola así que gracias a la comprension de mi esposo yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ella en lo que el papi regresa al país de nuevo.**

 **luego nos volvió a azotar la desgracia pues mi sobrino el hijo de mi hermano murió y quedamos deztrozados sobretodo mi cuñada y yo pues sobretodo era su mamá y como muchas que somos mamás sabemos que daríamos la vida por nuestros hijos, además yo quede destrozada y un poco impactada pues a mi me tocó reconocer el cadaver de mi sobrino y pues lo peor fué que dejó a un bebé sin papá pues la chica nos confezó que la noche del accidente nos iban a decir que iban a ser papás.**

 **como comprenderan fué algo muy duro para mí y pues... las ganas, bueno no tal vez no las ganas sino que... la inspiracion para escribir desaparecio, segun mi esposo estaba muy deprimida así que hace tres días literal... me encerró con la computadora en mi cuarto y me dijo que hasta que no escribiera algo me iba a dejar salir, les juro que en ese momento como si fuera el solo hecho de leer mis historias (porque les había perdido el rumbo)regreso esa inspiracion, un poco tristes los caps, pero reflejan de cierta manera mi estado de ánimo.**

 **pues esta fué la explicacion, perdonen que no sea nada feliz y quiza dificil de creer pero eso pasó, y gracias a mi esposo estoy de vuelta, les confiezo que aun no he superado todo esto, pero creo que escribiendo lo voy a lograr, esto se ha vuelto mi escape de la realidad gracias a todas (Os) los quiero y ya estoy de vuelta siempre con más ideas Gracias por su lectura y nos leemos pronto bye.**


End file.
